Where I Belong: Part IV
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Fourth installment of Where I Belong. What happens to Marian, now that Sirius is gone? How will she cope being on her own again? Or perhaps she's not as alone as she seems...Complicated does not begin to describe the kind of life Marian finds herself leading. All characters except Marian Knightly, Richard Polk, and Schorl the niffler belong to J.K. Rowling. Rated M. R&R.


AFFRAIRS IN ORDER

The morning following the incident at the Ministry went by with as much speed as Marian could muster her people to perform. After dropping Sirius at her house, Marian and Severus parted ways with Remus who was on his way to Hogwarts to obtain his orders from Dumbledore and convey to the headmaster that he could expect Marian and Severus to make an appearance soon. 'Soon' seemed like a vague but reassuring term. Hopefully Dumbledore wouldn't be too cross that she would not be reporting to him right away.

After reaching her offices again, just around dawn, a few hours before the rest of the Ministry would be returning to work for the day, she found Richard in her visitor's chair. She smiled and walked through her open door, Severus following and closed it behind the three of them. "Thank Merlin you thought to come in early."

"Read the story in the morning paper, thought you'd need some help." He nodded toward Severus. "Who's this?"

Marian stepped aside and gestured to Severus. "Professor Severus Snape, this is Richard Polk, my assistant department head. Severus is potions master at-"

"Hogwarts, right?" Richard reached forward to shake Severus' hand, and Severus seemed a little unsure as he took it. "I'm afraid I never had you in school, I'm a bit older than Marian."

Severus nodded as Richard turned to Marian as she asked, "What is the official story? Give me the cliffnotes."

"Voldemort's back, he was seen in the Ministry grand hall, Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries, some general suggestions on safety precautions and that the Ministry is not closed and Dumbledore offered no commentary."

"No mention of the students who were here?"

"No."

"Good, that gets Harry and his friends off the hook then."

"I assume you've got something you need me to do."

"I need you to catch everyone as they come in this morning, have them all meet in the Space Room, that's the only room that is reasonably safe and where we can all fit. I have an announcement to make."

"I'll get right on it."

Richard left without another word and Marian and Severus were alone. Marian leaned forward a little over her desk and took a deep breath. After a moment, Severus asked, "What are you planning to do?"

Straightening up, Marian answered quietly. "I am shutting the Department of Mysteries down until such a time this war is over and it is safe to operate again."

"No offense, but can you do that? Isn't it the Ministry's say?"

"Just wait and you'll see."

It wasn't long before the entire department was present. There were only about twenty witches and wizards working on the various projects within the department. When they were all gathered in the Space Room, Marian made her appearance with Severus watching from the back of the room, and began speaking.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the events of last night. Neither the papers nor the Minister is telling the whole truth. There was a breech in our security that saw the theft and destruction of a prophesy, both Death Eaters and Hogwarts students managed to break in. There were several injuries to both parties, four students and several Eaters, one man died. The night culminated in the reappearance of Voldemort." Several shudders arose throughout the room. There was a collective murmur among the gathered. Before it got out of hand, Marian put her hands up and continued, raising her voice a little. "Voldemort orchestrated this break in through lies and deceit. None of the Eaters were captured. The Aurors are doing what they can, as far as the Minister will let them. This incident has raised some serious concerns I have about our security, or lack thereof. Any reasonably smart person can figure their way around if given enough time to figure it out."

"So what should we do?" asked a young girl. An intern for the Love study, Marian thought. "Appeal to the Minister for tighter security?"

"No," Marian answered. "Our department houses dangerous items. These are study tools, but they could be used as weapons. I do not intend to appeal to the Minister for anything. He will either disagree or his action will take too long anyway. We don't have time to wait for Fudge to make a decision. I intend to shut down the department effective immediately."

Now there was a coo. Various things were spoken, even yelled. After a few moments one thing discernably made it through. "You can't do that!" said a young man, one of her time employees. "You can't take our jobs, our livelihood, just because of something that _might_ happen!"

"Trust me it can and it will happen if we are known to be easily penetrable, and unfortunately that is one thing Fudge isn't bothering to tell the Prophet to keep quiet. And I have every right. Centuries ago when this department was started it was an independent research facility merely paying rent to the Ministry for use of the space. While the fact may have been forgotten and the department has come to bow to Ministry commands, we remain free and clear to make our own decisions. And I have decided to shut the department down. To protect everything in here and our findings. I need you all to gather your findings and papers. Organize them and bring them to my office. From there they will be safely placed in the Gringott's vault, where the security of the vault is second to none. As far as your wages, all of you will be paid a year's salary by the end of the week from the vault. If this war goes longer another issuing will be sent out in a year. We have had more than enough independent funding over the years to cover it. You have one hour to get the paperwork in order and hand it into my office. Once you've done that you may leave, and the doors will be sealed."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

Marian took a breath. "If you have families out in the country, or better yet _in another country_ , I suggest you go there and set up as many protective barriers as you can. You might be targeted for information."

"What about you?" The young girl had spoken again.

"I'll stay out in the public eye. I can accomplish things still."

"It's safe for you and not for us?"

Marian reached up to her head and pulled the scarf she was wearing over her hair off onto her shoulders. There was a collective gasp in the room. "I died last Christmas. It was an accident, but the spirits reached through the veil and sent my soul back. I am not able to die again. I can make a stand in this war that's coming without risk to myself but I can't stop anyone from risking those I care for to get what they want from me. So we need to move. Now."

The scramble was incredible. Marian guessed it would only take a couple hours to get all the project information handed in. The only good things about having been the longest standing member of the department without taking a leave of absence or quitting was that she had garnered a lot of respect over the years despite her youth. At twenty five she was the youngest department head in the department's history, and the second youngest head in Ministry history, if only by a few months.

She returned to her office and had Severus guard the door to her en suite bathroom while Richard started cataloguing incoming papers. After about twenty minutes, Marian was showered, changed from one of the several spare robes she kept in her wardrobe in the bathroom, and with her hair magically dried and pinned back, emerged feeling ready to face the interesting day ahead. Leaving Richard to organize the information, she and Severus went to the front door of the department to figure out how she was going to make it impenetrable.

"You could use your power."

"No, I would need to take two spells of my remaining four for that. Once I seal it only I can unseal it, and I don't' want to waste the power on that."

"Well there's an old German spell that could work," he suggested. "I'm not sure if there are spells that could get through, but it's the best I can think of. Better than just a locked door charm and faster than getting goblins to fit it like your tower at the school."

"I could put in the order with Gringotts anyway. No harm in waiting a couple weeks for that. There aren't many doors like the one they made for my tower. I suppose the Hogwarts vault is better protected, similar to ours, but you need a goblin to open it. I suppose recreating my door will have to do."

Following a moment of silence, Severus added, giving Marian's attire a once over, "I've never noticed before, but you have a tendency to wear older styled robes. Always skirts with petticoats. Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just like them. Madame Malkin still sells them so why not? Why? Does it make me look old?"

"Never," Severus answered quickly. "Especially these midnight blue ones. They make your hair stand out."

"…great."

Severus stepped closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I know you hate it. But nothing could retract from your beauty. You're as lovely as you ever were. Just own it."

Marian continued to consider the door for a moment while contemplating Severus' advice. True enough she had no choice but to own her change in appearance. It was irreversible and no dye nor potions nor charms would be able to change it even for a moment. With a sigh, Marian was about to thank Severus for his encouragement, but was distracted when a yell was heard from the end of the hall, and both Marian and Sirius turned around full and well aware of who it was.

"You can't do this! You can't shut down your department!"

Marian sighed and produced from her cloak a stack of rolled up papers, handing them over as he approached. "Actually I can. Read the agreement."

Fudge snatched the stack of parchment and perused it for a moment before sputtering with anger, "This…this was written in-in-in…1347!"

"And no one bothered to amend it and make the department a normal appendage of the Ministry. Lucky me."

Fudge continued to sputter incoherently and get progressively redder in the face. When he finally was able to get something discernable out, he said, "What is he doing here? And what happened to your hair?"

"I'm here to protect Miss Knightly from those who wish to do her harm. Angry employees, administrators, stray Death Eaters…"

Fudge opened and closed his mouth multiple times like a fish caught on a hook. Eventually he managed to ask why Marian was doing this. She answered stonily, her back to him examining the door some more, "Because this department is not equipped to handle another incident like last night. While I have no reason to believe that there is anything else inside at the present time that could pose an interest to Voldemort," Fudge coughed and choked a little, "I can safely say that times of war are unpredictable. I can also say that the things inside could be used as weapons. I unlike you am not interested in taking chances that could injure and kill thousands."

"I won't let you do this! Get these doors open you're all going back to work!"

"You'll have to go through me."

"If necessary I will!"

Marian turned around again and smirked. "What are you going to do, Fudge? Kill me? Someone beat you to that punch about six months ago. That's why my hair is white. I was dead. And I got sent back. Apparently the next plane of existence saw that this world still needed me. I wonder if they would judge you as worthy."

She'd be lying to herself if he told herself the sound of his footsteps walking away didn't relieve her a huge amount, even as he called out that she would pay for this as he did. "That could have been seen as a threat, Marian. You're going to pay for that someday," Severus said quietly.

"Someday is fine, I've got plenty of somedays ahead of me. I can trust Richard to see the end of this, he has the Gringott's key anyway. And I trust your assessment of this Merlin be damned unlocked door. If your spell is the best that can be had in an instant then so be it. Set it up and then I have one more thing I need to do before Dumbledore misses me too much."

"Take your time," Severus chimed in. "He's probably way beyond anger at this point. Go on, give Richard your orders, I'll get this door set up and we'll go. The counter spell for this charm is ' _Entsperren_ '."

Marian rushed through the crowded halls strewn with papers in the hustle and bustle and made it to her office where she found Richard logging in the files he had received already. He looked up when she entered. "Heading out?"

"Yeah I have a few more things that need doing and I was supposed to be somewhere hours ago as it is. Anyway, when this is all collected grab a couple aurors to help you transport the information to Gringott's. Kinglsey and Tonks perhaps, but not Scrimgeour, I don't trust him. And while you're there, put in the money order to cover everyone's salary and ask the goblins to come here as soon as they can and fit the front door with the same kind of lock on my tower at Hogwarts. They'll know the one I mean." Marian grabbed a quill from the inkwell on her desk and wrote a note of permission for the goblins and signed it. "When they come to do that the counter charm for the door is ' _Entsperren_ '. This should cover the permission for it."

"And where will you be if I have any questions or if I need you?" Richard asked, taking the note as she handed it to him.

"I'll be at the school probably, but I could be in any number of places depending. Just send things along care of Albus Dumbledore, he'll make sure I get whatever you send." Marian gave a weak smile. She felt the weight of the night's events on her shoulders, and suddenly she was very tired. But the day wasn't over and there was still work to do. She reached out her hand for Richard's, who took it and they shook warmly. "See you when this war is over."

"I hope so," Richard responded nervously.

"No one can kill me remember? I'll see you again."

As he watched her walk away, Richard felt he had been neglectful in his duties by not informing her what revealing her condition meant for when the war really was over. No one would let her remain the head of the department. She was immortal. If she remained the head, there would never be a transition of power, which while not against any actual policy for the Department of Mysteries, would also likely not be met with enthusiasm. But Richard figured that this stunt of hers was necessary for the survival and safety of their work. The technicalities could be worked out later on. Assuming the world didn't end.

Marian and Severus stepped out into the morning sun. Workers were still streaming into the phone booth that would take them from the muggle streets down to the Ministry. It was early yet. Severus sighed and said, "Where to now?"

"You'll have to side along apparate with me," Marian said, pulling him down an alleyway, "since you don't know the place." She offered her arm and Severus linked his in hers tightly. One moment they were hiding in the shadows of a London alley crevice, the next they were on a rather odd street. The houses were enormous and palatial. But many of them were also strange-looking. While walking along the road Severus saw versions of gardens made up of some herbs that were poisonous, a few homes that had fountains spewing colored water, and the mansion they finally came to a stop at had a chained up hippogriff in the front yard.

" _This_ is where we're going?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Myron Wagtail's house."

Severus blinked a few times, unsure he heard correctly. "Myron Wagtail, as in The Weird Sisters Myron Wagtail?"

Marion opened the gate leading to the walkway and said brightly over her shoulder, "Yeah." As though it was nothing impressive. Severus followed her and closed the gate behind him. The hippogriff that was sleeping on the lawn awoke and as it stood, Marian bowed. As Severus approached, Marian pulled him down by his collar and made him bow as well. The beast made her own bow and stepped closer to Marian, nuzzling her hair. Marian straightened and smiled. "This is Starlight. Don't worry, she loves people. Come on. The door is always open."

"I assume Starlight is the guard then?"

"Yes. He got a female on purpose, they're better at telling when a bow is a lie."

Severus slipped past the beast and followed Marian up the steps and through the door, which was open as she had said.

Upon walking into the entrance, Severus was immediately captured by the extreme oddity that was the inside of the house. There were large framed portraits of the Weird Sisters on every wall framed by deep colored velvet curtains. The wall paper was a deep dramatic purple and decorated with lighter tones which made the swirls of colors seem to create skulls if you looked at them the right way. The floor was an elaborate mosaic design covered by a long runner that appeared to be from Turkey or some similar place.

Marian removed her cloak and draped it over the grand mahogany staircase to their right. She held out her hand for Severus', though he was slow to remove his just from the sheer awe of where he had found himself. Marian snickered a little, saying, "Come on. He's probably sleeping, it's only about eight in the morning." She stepped onto the staircase, adding with a chipper voice, "This way."

They climbed the stairs and Severus could not help but stop at a photo on the wall alongside it every now and then. They were life sized, almost like you were at the concerts they were taken at. After catching up with Marian at the top of the stairs, he noted the gold leafing on the crown molding and the long corridor filled with large oak doors leading to rooms and more photos on the walls, along with some artwork much like the paintings in the school, like they were alive. "You think those are something," Marian said over her shoulder as she walked along the hall, brushing off the skirts of her blue robes free of dust from the disturbance and displacement in her office earlier, "Wait until you see the ceiling in here."

Once at the end of the hall they reached large double doors. "Stay here," Marian said. "Let me wake him up and explain things a little. He'll let you in after a moment, I just-" Marian stopped and listened for a minute. There was a gentle strumming of a guitar from behind the door. "Huh." Without another word, Marian opened the door and rapped her knuckles against it a couple times to get the attention of the man inside.

Inside the room was bright, airy, and spacious. There was a large bed, the size of several kings together, and just about everything was white. Wardrobes, bed linens, the walls, the drapes around the bed, even the carpet. "I never understood how you slept in here," Marian said as she approached the bed, where the drapes stood open and a rumpled Myron Wagtail was dressed in purple sweats and a ratty old tee shirt from one of his tours. And he was indeed leaning against a pile of pillows and strumming on one of his guitars. When he spied Marian he sat up and set his instrument aside.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you? I mean I expected to hear from you after last night," he picked up a copy of the morning Prophet and tossed it toward the end of the bed as Marian sat on the edge and finally looked over the article for herself, "but what happened to your hair?"

"I wrote you when I died," Marian responded, only half paying attention as she skimmed the article.

"You didn't mention anything about your appearance."

"It's embarrassing." She cast aside the paper and returned her attention toward Myron who patted the comforter beside him. "Come on over and give us a kiss will ya? It's been a long time."

Marian rolled her eyes and crawled along the bed, getting herself tangled in her skirts and flopped into Myron's open arms, kissing his cheek before rolling to one side, enjoying the moment of rest, which made her realize how tired she was. "I've got a friend waiting outside, do you mind?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Marian sat up and waved Severus through the open bedroom door. He walked in, hands clasped behind his back and appearing a little uncomfortable.

"I know this chap," Myron said. "Good to see you Professor Snape."

Snape nodded a greeting and continued standing where he was, listening to Marian and Myron's conversation. "I really don't have much time," Marian started. "I just needed to talk to you. About last night."

"True isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, and the reality is even worse than the work of fiction the Prophet reported. But I warned you; you knew about the return of Voldemort a year ago. Anyway, now that he's been spotted he doesn't have to worry about flying under the radar so much. His actions can be a little more overt. I'm concerned about people who are close to me. I already closed my department at the Ministry."

"No kidding. I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I until I went through some papers Bode left for me in the office desk. Anyway, the things in there are dangerous, and the people working for me know too much. I dismissed them all with a year's salary and sealed the entrance until the war is over."

"And now you're here to tell me to get the hell out of dodge."

"You have a tour coming up right?"

"Next week."

"Where's the first stop?"

"Prague. You're saying we should just stay there?"

"If you don't mind. Prague is a great place. The whole magical underworld there is very parallel to the muggle world and it's easy for anyone to hide themselves if they don't want to be found. Do you think you can convince the rest of the band?"

Myron sighed at this and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. Severus followed his gaze and recalled that Marian had alluded to the ceiling being something fascinating. Now that he looked, he saw that it was something similar to the Great Hall at the school, but with the night sky, twinkling stars unchanged from the night before. He assumed it always looked this way since it was now bright morning. As Severus observed the craftsmanship of the ceiling, Myron spoke. "I'll do my best. They know and love you, and they trust you. If I explain it all to them I'm sure they'll follow my lead, but there aren't any guarantees they'll all listen. I mean, we were the same year in school, Kirley knew you a little, and Donaghan remembers you to be a smart lass, but the others will take more convincing."

"That's all right," Marian sighed. "I doubt anyone would bother trying to find them to get to me, but everyone knows I have a connection to you in particular. I'm more concerned about your welfare than anyone."

Myron smiled and grasped her hand in his, lifting his head to smiled at her as he met her eye. "Thank you. But what can anyone do to you anyway? If you're dead you can't die right?"

"No I can't, but my elemental power will eventually blink out and when it does it will take all my power with it. Even for every day magic. If I'm captured after that time I can be hidden, imprisoned, made so that no one will ever find me and I can never escape."

Myron nodded, released her hand, and said, "Well then, shall we sing a song? It's been a long time and who knows when we'll ever get to again." He grasped his guitar and placed his fingers along the string, plucking softly and adjusting the tone. "Something old, maybe 'Road to Our Lifetime'?"

Marian pulled a face and shook her head. "Too sad."

"It's a sad occasion."

"Okay, but nothing we wrote together. I'm not in the mood for nostalgia. What about something muggle?"

Myron smiled and started picking at the strings in a soothing, quiet melody. It wasn't anything Severus was familiar with, but Marian and Myron sure seemed to know it. They sang together:

"Has anyone ever written anything for you; In all your darkest hours; Have you ever heard me sing; Listen to me now; You know I'd rather be alone; Than be without you; Don't you know…

"Has anyone ever given anything to you; In your darkest hours; Did you ever give it back; Well I have; I have given that to you; If it's all I ever do; This is your song…

"And the rain comes down; There's no pain and there's no doubt; It was easy to say; I believed in you everyday; If not for me then; Do it for the world…

"Has anyone ever written anything for you; In your darkest sorrow; Did you ever hear me sing; Listen to me now; You know I'd rather be alone; Than be without you; Don't you know…

"So, if not for me, then; Do it for yourself; If not for me then; Do it for the world; Poet...priest of nothing; Legend..."

They finished singing and Severus realized not only had he never actually heard Marian sing, as he never attended much of the Yule Ball preferring to police the corridors and courtyard and trying to avoid Karkaroff, but that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, drawn in by the lyrics. They made him feel sad. Somehow it reminded him of some of the worst parts of his life, most of them in his childhood, while at the same time making him feel something he couldn't identify as a familiar feeling. It wasn't altogether unpleasant.

Marian and Myron said their goodbyes, embracing one another as though they might never meet again (which, let's face it, Severus thought, they might not), but before Myron could lead them back through the house and to the front door to see them off, a burst of flame lit up the room and when it died, a phoenix flapped its great wings and circled near the ceiling, coming to a rest on the back of a cream-colored chair trimmed in gold painted wood sitting in the middle of the room with its three matches at a white coffee table.

"Another friend of yours?" Myron asked.

"Something like that. This phoenix belongs to Albus Dumbledore. Which means I'm in a bit of trouble."

Marian and Severus each grasped a portion of Fawkes' tail and they were engulfed in flames. When they cleared, they were both standing in the office of the headmaster, and he didn't look too pleased.

"Eight hours, Marian, eight. I thought you'd been captured or worse."

Marian brushed the ash off her robes and carried Fawkes on her arm to his stand. "We sent Remus here with a message."

"Which said soon," Dumbledore said coldly.

Marian stroked the bird's head. "I'm sorry. I had some things to do. I closed my department, warned Myron to get out of here. I was protecting anyone who could be linked to me. Without much reason to hide his actions anymore Voldemort could very well capture and torture anyone who he thinks might know how to get to me. My claim to Slytherine's lineage is just as strong as his. He knows he could lose support to me if I'm allowed to stay in the open and my interests don't align with his. He's going to be looking for me now."

"I couldn't agree more," Dumbledore said grimly. "That's why I'm going to ask you to comply with my wishes for you until further notice, and if you shirk my trust in you, I will force you."

Marian pulled a face and gazed upon the headmaster with confusion. "Okay?"

"I want you to come back here to the school. I've been rather busy myself. Grimmauld place cannot be used as headquarters anymore; Kreacher was able to lie to Harry about Sirius being home. If he can defy orders then he could very well leave and make his way to Bellatrix. And the house itself is not secure until we know it will be willed to Harry definitely, so I have sealed it and moved headquarters to the Weasley home. Don't worry, everything will be taken care of, the house will be as secure as we can make it against further tampering of any kind, and Buckbeak and Schorl will be moved back here with you. But I must ask you to take up residence in your old tower."

"So far this all sounds reasonable, so where's the part I'm not going to like?"

"I want you to remain inside the tower as much as possible with the door locked from the outside. There may be times when I will ask you to do something for the Order, on which occasions you will be escorted and even then it will only be at night when the school is quiet, locked down, and predictable. No one from outside is coming in and out at that time." Dumbledore had been walking around to his side of the headmaster's desk. At this point he sat and folded his hands in front of him. "Otherwise, you will remain in the tower."

"You want me to go into hiding?" Marian was even more confused now than she had been in the beginning. "I'm the only person you have that is completely invulnerable. You want me to hide instead of being on the front lines."

"Unfortunately I think your condition makes it all the more dangerous to leave you unprotected. Your condition is permanent and cannot be reversed even by those who have gone on. Voldemort might have his horcruxes, but without them he is as mortal as anyone. He will want to find his own way to the real eternal condition. You're his only key. He has a thousand reasons to capture you, and only needs one clear opportunity. You won't be lonely, you'll have Buckbeak and Schorl, and I will have Severus visit you every day to check on you, get you anything you need. And if you ever want to see Harry I will of course have him escorted there after school hours by someone trustworthy. Other than Severus of course."

Marian slumped into the guest chair and leaned her elbows on the desk, resting her forehead on the backs of her hands. Severus stepped up behind her and laid a reassuring hand on her back. "Now I know how Sirius must be feeling right now."

"What?" Dumbledore asked. Marian snapped up her head and stared eyes wide at the headmaster. "What do you mean 'what Sirius must be feeling'?"

While Dumbledore was pleased with the news that Sirius was alive, and as impressed at Marian's quick thinking, he agreed with Marian that no one should know he was alive. Not even Harry. The chances that someone would let something slip or the wrong person overheard the kids talking was too great after all the trouble Marian had gone though. Only Dumbledore, Alastor, Severus, Marian and Remus knew about it, and that was quite enough.

Dumbledore would have Severus return to Grimmauld place in about a week to finish securing it and to extract the animals and Kreacher. After their impromptu meeting was over, there was damage control to do and Marian had her sentence to start carrying out.

FIRST ASSIGNMENT

Severus was gone again. He was gone often of course, meeting with one side or the other in this war, playing a part or delivering information. But something was different now. For the past week Severus had not only been absent much more often, but he was suspiciously secretive with her when he did visit. He had returned her pets rather swiftly, and all three were now living rather comfortably in her tower, which had not changed a bit. Marian got the feeling, however, that he had been visiting the house more than just the once. Maybe it had something to do with securing, but she couldn't be sure and Severus wasn't talking.

He also wasn't giving her copies of the papers anymore. Marian found a way around that eventually, though it took learning a new skill to accomplish it (an easy task since the entire first floor of the tower was a library). She sent a patronus from the tower with a message for Richard to talk to Kikis Trecus from the Dailty Prophet. He was a sport columnist for the paper. She asked him to forward her personal copies of the last couple weeks' editions, day and night, to the school, but to not address them with her name in case it was intercepted and to tie a piece of crystal to them. Dumbledore had made some changes to her tower. Namely that her windows for the most part did not open anymore. There was one at the very top of the tower's cap and while she could not fit through it, and neither could an owl, Schorl could. An accio charm would not work on such a common item in the school, any number of papers might fly from their owners' hands to answer her call, so Marian lowered her beloved niffler down to the ground on a rope on the appointed day which she requested and let him find the crystal with the newspaper attached and lifted him back up when he found it.

That morning she spent combing through the pages, looking for whatever it was Severus and Dumbledore didn't want her to see. It didn't take her long. In skimming the headlines, while stroking Schorl's head as they sat at the desk in the main floor room she found an article in every paper that caused her either great anger or annoyance. In one she found an article declaring her godson Harry Potter as 'The Chosen One', hailing him to be the answer to this new war. In another she found an article about her immortal condition, in which she got the feeling Fudge had made good on his threat that she would be sorry for dismantling the department. Effectively, that meant she would never run the department again. It wasn't a law or anything, it was just that keeping her in office there was a risk for the institution. The leader could step down or die. If they couldn't die there was a risk of a never-ending research dictatorship. She knew the day would come from the moment she realized what had happened to her in December. As long as it happened after she did what she had to to keep her people and their research safe, that was fine. She had done her job, and now it would be up to Richard to continue when the war was over.

In the next paper she picked up, she learned of Fudge's resignation and the appointment of Scrimgeour as the new Minister of Magic. No surprise Fudge was running, after his last experience with a war. But news of the new head honcho caused an actual pain in Marian's stomach. Scrimgeour was someone she simply did not trust. He was not a useless do-nothing like Fudge; Scrimgeour would certainly tackle this head on as best he knew how. Marian's problem rested with her understanding of how he ran his former department, the aurors. He was an iron fisted ruler, and it was often times his way or the high way, according to Kingsley Shacklebolt. She could have problems with him in the future. If Dumbledore ever let her out of that tower again. Two months, almost, and not a step outside.

The final thing she found was a list of safety suggestions issued by the Ministry. Not leaving home alone, traveling before dark, security arrangements and identity questions, advisories on strange behavior and Dark Marks. Mostly it was sound advice. One thing that troubled her was the final item on the list, claiming there were unconfirmed sightings of Inferi. It was as close to the living dead anyone had gotten a corpse since Necromancy was banned. Not that the actual spells worked, but calling out to those who had gone on and making a plea sometimes did. After the 'spells' were outlawed, no one was asking the Hereafter for miracles anymore. Inferi were different. Basically they were animated and controlled by a curse. They had no thoughts, no individuality. They were mindless slaves made up of the dead. And they were dangerous as such. That was troubling.

Across the room, the door lock was opening. Dumbledore had moved the locking mechanisms on the outside of the door and had Marian surrender her key to Severus while retaining the other himself. Once the door opened, Severus stepped in and shut it behind him. As he walked up he wore a tired, ironic smile. "I knew you'd get a copy of them eventually." Once he reached the desk he sat on it and clasped his hands. "Find anything interesting?"

"Interesting, troubling, disturbing. Why hide them?"

"I thought they might upset you and you should hear some of this in person. Appears I was wrong, you seem to be taking bad news well."

Marian tilted her head from side to side and shrugged. "I suppose. Facts are facts and all we can do is play the hand we've been dealt. Speaking of, what's been keeping you so busy? And don't say it's about your other boss," she added as he opened his mouth. She leaned back and rested her feet on the desk and pulling her throw blanket closer about her shoulders, hiding her pajamas. "I know you haven't been spending all your time at the other headquarters, wherever it is."

"Dumbledore's been sending me out to Grimmauld place trying to secure it up and find the will. I did find it, but you know that now you're immortal condition is public knowledge you can't inherit anything."

"I know, which means Harry gets it all."

"Unless there's a spell on it barring anyone who isn't of pure blood to own it."

Marian thought for a moment and sighed. Chances were good if there was such a spell out there, that house was affected by it. It certainly could use the extra checking out. But as Marian looked back to Severus' face, she noticed there was something else. Another shoe to drop. "What is it?"

"Well…"

Severus took his time he described Dumbledore's injury while recovering a horcrux belonging to Voldemort. He found it in the old Gaunt family shack. But the stone in it was the Resurrection Stone from the Deathly Hallows.

"The real one?" Most people thought the hallows were only a story, but since Dumbledore had practically raised Marian for almost seven years he taught her differently.

"I think so. Anyway, he put it on to try and revive some of his family, but the horcrux power was too strong; it nearly killed him. Effectively it has."

Marian took a moment to process what Severus was saying. "You're saying," she said slowly, "he's going to die."

Severus nodded. "In about a year. Meanwhile-"

"There's more?"

"Meanwhile, after I staunched the curse for Albus and gave him the prognosis, I was visiting my house to check on Pettigrew. You remember, he's…"

"Staying in your attic to keep him out of trouble."

"Yes. Anyway, while I was there, Narcissa and Bellatrix showed up. Seems Draco's been given an assignment to make up for his father's failure at the Ministry."

"Which is?"

"…to kill Albus Dumbledore. Fortunately they don't know he's already dying. Narcissa asked me to help her son, and to prove my loyalties to Bellatrix I made the Unbreakable Vow to do so."

Marian leaned back and passed her hands over her face. "And he says?"

"It has to be done to prevent Draco from doing it himself and being lost to us."

After standing herself up and starting to climb her staircase to the bed chamber, waving Severus to follow, "I think that boat has sailed."

"So do I," Severus called as he followed, climbing the spiral staircase. "But Albus insists. I'm going to help the boy, but I need to deter him until the end of the school year. The headmaster's got some things to teach Harry so he can continue once Albus is gone."

"About the horcruxes?"

"I believe so."

Marian stood at her wardrobe and examined her options, deciding on what to put on with only half her heart in it. Getting dressed was a hollow activity when one was not actually going anywhere. Severus reached the top and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "There is some good news, if you're interested."

"Ah, so you're not merely the angel of sorrows," Marian shot back without turning around, selecting a short set of yellow robes coming to the mid-thigh completed with the matching trousers. There was a flirty flair to the skirts, the way they billowed out that made her feel better when she wore them to deter a bad mood.

"Dumbledore will be coming by this evening to collect you. He needs your help tonight."

"Really?" Marian asked, taking her robes into the adjoining bathroom and leaving the door cracked so she could hear.

"He needs to inform Harry about the will and figured since you are a part of that and you haven't seen him since the Ministry incident, he thought it would be a good idea to have you along. Afterwards Harry will be delivered to the Weasley family. Their home is the new headquarters and you'll stay overnight until I collect you in the morning."

"I'm sensing that's not the whole story."

"No, it's not. I have to be away tonight, for a meeting, and after this stunt with the newspapers, Albus doesn't think you can be trusted here when you know we're gone. Besides, he needs your help with one final bit of news. I'll tell you but you must promise not to say anything to anyone."

Marian emerged and fluffed her big bouncy curls. "Okay, but do help me fasten this belt in the back. Fantastic design but not exactly user friendly." She turned and waited.

"Albus is making me the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," he said quietly, drawing his wand and flicking it toward Marian to fasten the accessory at her lower back.

Marian turned and walked toward him. "Why? Why now? You've asked every year and he's always said no until now. What changed?"

"His condition." Severus crossed to the bed, which was the only version of seating available in the room and sat heavily. "When he dies the progression of this war is going to skyrocket. Voldemort is going to start making bolder moves, and sooner than he would otherwise. With me in the Defense position, it sets me up to be appointed the headmaster if this school when the Dark Lord takes over. From there I can keep some secrets secret, even with Death Eaters inside the walls. Secrets like you. I can keep any students who are still here safe. The trouble is, after I do this thing for him, after I've killed him…Harry, the Order, no one will trust me anymore. Dumbledore needs the circumstances to remain hidden because he needs the other side to truly believe me. Judging from the other night, Bellatrix isn't the only one with doubts. And if I continue hiding you here, everyone will assume you're dead. There's talk about entrusting you to someone else, maybe moving you elsewhere, but…ugh!" Severus flopped down on the bed and sighed. "I just don't know. This has all come down so fast and I'm just running to catch up."

Marian approached and sat beside Severus, lying on her side to bring their faces on the same level and force Severus to look her in the eye. "I think the issue of what to do with me can't be decided until we know the circumstances of his death and there's any number of ways that could happen. So let's not focus on me for now. Don't worry about me, I can't die remember."

"But-"

"I know," she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know what can happen, but there are no decisions than can be made now. Or tomorrow. Not for a long time. We'll deal with it when we get there, all right? For now," she laid back and stretched. "I am ecstatic to be getting out of here, excited to see Harry, and while I'm annoyed that you all don't trust me, it'll be nice to see everyone." She turned her head back to Severus' gaze. "You be careful tonight, all right? I don't have Sirius with me; I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Severus nodded and sat up. Marian followed suit and asked Severus if he had some time for chess. They played for most of the day, until the sun started going down. They talked about all kinds of things, from the good times they had when Marian was a student, to the current events of the world. Severus was sure not to tell Marian too much about what was going on with the other side. If she were ever captured he didn't want her to know too much. Every now and then they got deeper, discussing matters of the heart and soul.

"Did you ever really love Sirius Black?" Severus asked as the red sun started to gleam into the window, casting colorful blocks from the massive stained glass floor to ceiling window on the floor.

Marian trained her eye on the board and answered quietly, "Of course I do. I wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to protect him if I didn't."

"Well you came from a situation where no one was going to help you, even give you a kind word. Someone takes you in, protects you, risks his life for you. Don't you think that makes you latch on, no matter who they are? You could be afraid of letting go." Severus was also looking at the board, aware that neither himself or his companion was actually strategizing a move. His cheek was resting in his hand and it seemed with the breaching of this subject the world had gone very quiet.

"He loves me, why is that so difficult to understand?"

"We're not talking about his feelings, we're talking about yours. I know he loves you, I'm asking if your love for him was ever genuine, or simply a result of your upbringing." Marian said nothing, so Severus continued. "He doesn't know what it's like. His family were horrible people, but he had friends who loved him, Potter's parents treated him like a second son. He doesn't truly know what it's like to be alone with no one there to listen."

"And you do?" The pause that filled the space for a few moments after this question was eerie, even for Severus. When she lifted her chin Marian had tears in her eyes, which caused Severus to look away. "We have a lot in common. Because of that we share a bond. But Sirius is in my heart. He always will be. And if he has shortcomings knowing how lonely his imprisonment made me feel, he'll be cured of that soon enough, after what I've done to him."

Severus stood and straightened his robes. The game wasn't nearly over, but he laid down his king in defeat and walked away. Once he reached the door however, while unlocking it, he turned and said, "You never said 'love'. That entire conversation, you never actually said you loved him. I only want what's best for you. I always have. Maybe my gestures have never been as flashy as his, but I have put you first for many years. Even when you didn't know I was. In the time you've spent together he has endangered you for his own benefit. It causes me to question the validity of the supposed happiness of your marriage. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry I care so much."

And then he was gone, and all Marian could do was look out her window as the sun went down and contemplate the words Severus left her with as the locking mechanisms sounded from the other side of the door.

It wasn't more than an hour before the door opened again, this time admitting the headmaster, who entered with a grim smile and a timid body expression. "Severus informed me he told you. I want you to know my dear I was not keeping you in the dark on purpose. I merely wanted to vet the right time to tell you."

Marian, who was standing by her window, gazing out a yellow triangle and now dressed in her midnight blue robes for the journey ahead and her cloak draped over her forearms. "I figured."

"Something the matter, Marian?"

She turned and smiled bravely. "Severus and I don't see eye to eye on some things. It won't affect anything with the Order I promise."

"I hope not, because when I'm gone it will be up to the two of you to help Harry finish this."

They stepped out of the tower and as they walked through the empty castle and the grounds to the apparation point, they talked about the night ahead. "I figured since the circumstances of yours and Sirius' last will and testament changed when you died, it might be prudent to bring you along to help explain things to Harry."

"Severus mentioned."

"I also need your help with another matter. I suppose Severus told you I am giving him the defense position?"

Marian nodded.

"Well that means I need a new potions master. I'll be taking a run at Horace Slughorn, do you remember him?"

"Vaguely. He was a very peculiar man if I recall. Loved his sweets."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Indeed, he still does. Anyway, he will need some convincing and persuasion is one of your strong suits."

The front doors opened with a wave of the headmaster's wand and they stepped out into the night, pulling on cloaks as they did. "Also you needed to stash me somewhere I wouldn't be alone and this night serves as a good way to kill three birds with one stone."

As they walked along the path to the front gates to the school, Dumbledore was silent for a decent amount of time. As they reached the end, he said quietly, "I'm concerned for your safety. From others and yourself. You're a bright woman, but you sometimes act rashly."

"You told Severus you were promoting him because it would put him in a position to become headmaster if the school is taken over by Voldemort. But there's another reason isn't there?"

They stopped walking at the gates and Dumbledore turned to face her. "Slughorn has some information about Voldemort's younger days, memories I need, that Harry needs to see. And he will be a target when things get worse. I need him close to me. And I don't have a credible reason other than hiring him back at his old position as potions master before he quit and went into hiding and Severus took over."

"Of course," Marian sighed. She never got a chance to explain her meaning by that because Dumbledore grabbed her arm and apparated to Privet Drive in Little Winging. Her thought was that she was tired of all the double standards and secrets. Nothing was ever as it seemed and no one had the whole story. Really, how could anyone when the whole mess was so complicated. But somehow Marian felt like she was entitled to the whole truth. Long after everyone who was on the earth for this war was dead and gone she would still be here. She would still remember. It only seemed right she would remember the reality, not the fiction.

As they started walked up the road to number four, Marian asked quietly, "Are there any more surprises I'm going to hear about tonight, because frankly if I hear one more thing my head is going to explode."

"Better make more room, the night isn't over yet." As they approached the house, he relayed one more thing to her. "Under no circumstance are you to tell anyone what you have been told today. None of it. Not to Harry, not the Weasleys, no one. Particularly Severus' role in my impending death. No one is to ever find out about that or everything could be for naught. Follow my lead and play what you know close to your vest. Agreed?"

Without much choice to the opposition, Marian responded with a heavy, "Agreed," as they stepped up to the door.

Dumbledore rang the bell, and following the rantings about the late hour by what sounded to be a very heavy set man, the door opened. Marian assumed the man standing there was the infamous Vernon Dursley, the man responsible for the sheer unhappiness and unkemptness of her godson. Merlin, he was even heavier than he sounded. "Good evening, " Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Just as Dumbledore said as much, Harry bounded down the stairs to the right of the entrance. A spindly woman appeared, along with a very heafty young man. As everyone was standing in silence and staring at one another, Marian smiled and said, "Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, I'm guessing Harry did not warn you. Even so, let's assume we're welcome here. These are dangerous times after all, it's unwise to stand outside on doorsteps after dark."

She pushed her way in and Dumbledore after her. Marian's first order of business was to hug her godson. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever, and took a moment to remind herself in her mind that Harry, like almost everyone she knew, thought Sirius was dead. A slip up on her part could cause his actual death down the line, and she couldn't have that. Dumbledore commented on the flowers out front and greeted Harry warmly before Vernon snapped out of his trance enough to start a sentence. "I don't mean to be rude-"

"Yet sadly accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished for him. "Best to say nothing at all my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia." Dumbledore introduced himself, said hello to Dudley, all while Marian and Harry watched in mild amusement before they went into the living room after the headmaster invited himself in, in the most polite way possible of course.

"Aren't we leaving?" Harry asked anxiously.

"The moment we can," Marian responded. "But there are a few things that need clearing up first." As she said this Dumbledore conjured up a bottle of mead and some glasses to pour it in. "You see, there will be some complications surrounding Sirius' passing. Wills used to be such simple documents, but I'm afraid my condition has gone and made a mess of things."

Harry asked what had happened to Dumbledore's hand. The headmaster waved his questions away for the moment and at Marian's lead Harry took the glass of mead that had floated to him. He sipped and a smile spread along his features. "I though you would hate it," she commented.

"It's nice, actually. Can you still taste things since…since you died?"

"Of course. Everything is status quo and will be until the end of time. Mead was never my favorite, but it's nice once in a while."

"This young lady is dead?" Vernon asked, blanching a little.

Marian turned her attention on him and smiled. "In so many words, I suppose I am."

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore cut in. "A difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first I must tell you that Sirius' will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned."

"Oh right," said the boy, crestfallen. It killed Marian to not be able to tell him the truth. After a moment the boy perked up a little, turning to Marian and asking, "He didn't leave everything to you?"

Marian shrugged. "He did, but in the event that we both died everything would be going to you. I died a long time ago, only no one knew. In order to get my department to shut down and get my people to agree to find somewhere safe to wait the war out I had to make it public knowledge. Otherwise my people would be wondering why it wasn't safe for them to remain in London but I was staying. Trouble is, people who are victims of immortality cannot inherit anything from anyone. No money, no estates. Lawmakers of the times thought, when Necromancy was a common study, that if enough people were living dead, eventually we'd own everything. Silly, I know, but since I can't inherit now, it's all yours."

"This in the main is fairly straightforward," Dumbledore added. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius' personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy-"

Vernon interrupted shortly, asking for confirmation that Sirius was in fact dead, and Dumbledore answered in short succession, yes, before continuing. "Our problem is that Sirius also left you Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Harry said that it could still be headquarters for the order, that he didn't want it. He even said Marian could keep living there if she wanted. With a sad expression, Marian shook her head. "I'm living sequestered for the time being, for my safety. Besides, the order has vacated. Temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well," Marian sighed, "in Black family tradition, the home was handed down to the next first son with the name Black. Sirius was the last Black. His brother Regulus is dead, and neither he nor Sirius and I ever had any children. He has every right to will it to another, but there is a significant possibility that the house has been charmed so that it may only be left to someone pureblooded."

"I bet there has," Harry commented sourly.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed. "And if such enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest living relative, which would mean Bellatrix."

"No," Harry said, flatly and with considerable tension.

"Obviously we'd all prefer that she didn't get it either, for a number of reasons. There are spells we put on it when we started using it as headquarters last year, but those enchantment might not hold now that the owner is dead. The whole thing is ridiculously complex and obviously we can't continue to hold meetings when Bellatrix might show up on the front door any time."

"How are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"

"Fortunately," Dumbledore cut in, "there is a simple test."

"Will you get these ruddy things off us?!" The glasses of mead, still untouched, were bouncing about the heads of the Dursleys. Dumbledore vanished the glasses, but not without a comment about it being better manners to drink. Marian continued for him. "You see, with the house you've also inherited," she flicked her wand and a house elf accompanied by a loud crack. "Kreacher."

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't! Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks. Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't…"

"You'll go and like it Kreacher," Marian said strongly.

"As you can see, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Kreacher is showing certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

Harry expressed his preference not to have him, but over the elf's mutterings Marian shook her head and explained further. "He's been in our headquarters for a year. He can't pass to Bellatrix now, he knows too much. The fact that he was able to lie about Sirius being home that night is disturbing enough, we can't let him go now. Go on and give him an order. If he has passed into your ownership he'll have to obey, which would mean the house is also yours, and we can keep him from Bellatrix of course. If not, well, we'll have to think of something else."

Amid the muttering of Kreacher, which was getting louder by the second, Harry screamed at the house elf to shut up, which after a kind of sputtering, he did.

"Well that makes things simpler, right sir?" Marian asked.

"Indeed, it seems Harry is the rightful owner of 12 Grimmauld Place. And of Kreacher."

"Do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked desperately.

"Well, Dumbledore has offered that you could order him to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts," Marian said. Harry gave the order and off the house elf went. "You never know," Marian said. "You might find a use for him someday. Can't think of what, but…something. Anyway, Buckbeak is also yours now as well. I had him a while, but Hagrid has been looking after him."

"He can stay with Hagrid, I think Buckbeak would prefer that."

"Hagrid will be delighted," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Incidentally, we have decided to rechristen him Witherwings, for his safety. Though I doubt the Ministry would ever guess it's the same hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now is your trunk packed?"

"Um…"

"Doubtful I would turn up?"

"I'll just go and finish up."

As Harry finished packing upstairs, a tense ten minutes passed below, in which the Dursleys stared suspiciously at the remaining witch and wizard, who sat and whispered among themselves.

"We've been here far longer than I expected," Marian said. "I don't suppose getting to Horace is going to be any quick errand. At this rate I won't get to see anyone for more than a few minutes before being sent back to my hole."

"My dear, I'm sorry but this outing is not for your social enjoyment."

"Well it should be considered. I'm sorry but solitary confinement doesn't agree with me very much and you know Severus is going to whisk me back to the school just as fast as anyone can carry us."

"As well he should, Marian. Your safety is paramount. Honestly I wish you were still mortal."

"Lovely sentiment, sir."

Thankfully Harry proceeded down the stairs and announced his readiness to depart. Marian was more than happy to leave at the moment so they might complete their final task and she could enjoy a night of relative freedom. But Dumbledore, after informing the Dursleys that Harry would be coming of age in a year and arguing about the fact that coming of age was in fact a year sooner in the wizarding world than it was for muggles. Added to that, he felt the need to take the time to point out that not only was their world in open warfare, but that the Dursleys had not taken care of Harry as their own flesh and blood as he had requested fifteen years before. The headmaster referred to the sacrifice made of love from Harry's mother having been carried over when they however begrudgedly took him in and asked they let Harry return once more and stay until he turned seventeen years old next summer, at which point the magic would cease to protect him.

And with that they stepped out into the rapidly progressing night.

OLD ACQUAINTANCES

The journey to the house where Horace Slughorn was, according to Dumbledore, staying was an idle one for Marian. She spent her time vaguely listening to the discussions going on between the headmaster and her godson, but mostly she was thinking about what she was going to do with her precious few hours of freedom. When they did finally reach the house, her focus was immediately snapped to attention. The house was utterly destroyed.

The front room inside was littered with wreckage of furniture, and a fallen chandelier sat in the entryway, scattered crystals surrounding it glinting in the light from their three wands.

"Not pretty is it?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, something horrible happened here."

Harry hypothesized that Sulghorn had been dragged off.

"I don't think so," Marian responded with a smirk.

"You mean he's-?"

"Still here." She used her wand to poke the overturned armchair roughly, to which the armchair responded with a loud yelp.

When the chair once again became a man, he stood up and rubbed his ribs. "There was no need to stick the wand in that hard. That hurt. What gave it away?"

"No Dark Mark," she responded shortly, making herself comfortable on the edge of the nearby coffee table.

"She's right, Horace," Dumbledore validated. "If you had been dragged off the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

Marian drifted out of the conversation again. There would be an explanation of the wrecked house, whose house they were in precisely (there was no way it was his own), all things Marian didn't need to get this done. She watched them clear up the mess, and when asked what he had smeared on the walls, Slughorn responded it was his last vial of dragon blood.

"That's unfortunate," Marian chimed in. "Prices are sky high right now."

"I know," Slughorn responded. "Still, it might be reusable."

"Not when it's covered in dust and you know it. There's no way magically or otherwise to separate particles that small from it, and the blood needs to be pure in any practical uses. I know your field almost as well as you do."

"I'd say so," he responded. "Do I know you?"

"Marian Knightly. You might have heard of me."

Slughorn, like most people upon meeting Marian and learning her name, got a bit squirly and eyed her up and down, expressing his surprise with a mild 'oh'. "Yes I remember you vaguely. Interesting hair style my dear."

"I died last winter and the other side sent me back."

"Lucky you."

And then he saw Harry. Introductions made, gushing occurred, drinks passed out, the two older men set about matching wits. First subject was age, then about Death Eater interests in a man who could provide dangerous poisons despite his old age, then about what had happened to Dolores Umbridge. Merlin, how boring was this? They were wasting her night. Dumbledore excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Harry to speak with Slughorn with Marian's supervision.

Not surprisingly, Horace knew why they had all come. They talked about Harry's mother, then about Sirius which turned Marian's stomach to knots. When he got to bragging about all the gifts he received from former students, her pent up frustration caused Marian to ask, "And these people know where to find you to send you this stuff?"

"Of course not, I've been out of touch with everybody for a year."

"Right." Judging from some of the scattered baskets about the room he was not precisely telling the truth. "Well it's too bad you're not safe at school. You could get all the tickets and sweets and booze you want from your esteemed friends without worrying about being killed for a sugared pineapple."

Dumbledore strode back into the room from wherever he was hiding, presumably around the corner listening, with a purposeful pace. Marian assumed she was the reason for the hasty entrance. Her attitude was clearly not what the headmaster had in mind. They made a hasty exit after accusing Horace of being a lost cause. That caused a rather desperate agreement to come out of retirement and come back to the school. Sure, he was lying about being out of contact with _everybody_ , but he would get far more access to treats and gifts when he was safe at the school.

They continued onto the Burrow, at which point, Dumbledore insisted on speaking to Harry in private before heading inside and sent Marian in on her own. She sighed and marched up to the door, knocking rapidly.

"Who's there?!" asked a startled Molly Weasley.

"Marian Knightly."

The door opened and Molly rushed Marian inside. "Ooh, Marian dear, I thought you were coming with Dumbledore! He expressly said you were not to be left alone."

"Lovely…he's here, he has Harry, just wanted a bit of a chat before coming inside. They'll be along. Hey Tonks." The young auror was sitting at the table, sipping tea and looking a little woebegone. Marian sat beside her and smiled tiredly. "What's got your goat?"

"Nothing," Tonks replied heavily.

"Nothing, hm," Marian prodded. "Almost rhymes with…Remus."

Tonks shrugged. "He's been distant."

"Wish I knew what to tell you, but I've been locked up for weeks, haven't seen anyone but Severus and Dumbledore, wouldn't know a thing that's going on if I wasn't finding ways to nick newspapers."

Molly handed a mug of tea to Marian who thanked the woman and sipped deeply. "I haven't seen Severus since that terrible night," Molly said, sounding concerned. "Is he all right?"

"All right is relative," Marian sighed. "Increasing responsibility on the other side is taking a toll on his time, his emotions. He's in a rather dark mood, believe me you don't want him popping in for more than a moment. Speaking of, what time is it?"

"A bit after midnight. Tired dear?"

"Extremely. You mind if I-?"

Molly waved her on as another knock came to the door. "Up the stairs, second door on your left, spare bedroom's open."

She wasn't tired. There wasn't much for her to do but sleep anymore. But she did need some alone time, oddly enough. As she questioned the newcomers through the door, Marian thanked her again, before turned to Tonks. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks. Night."

Marian would have liked to stay and catch up with Harry, but she'd had an idea for her next use of her extraordinary power. Something that could make her time incredibly useful. And she had to hurry up and think on it, see around corners and pitfalls, make sure her idea was foolproof, untraceable, and could in no way work in reverse. She needed quiet, meditation…she needed to think.

It was a fair amount of time before the entire house was asleep. This gave Marian plenty of time to contemplate what she was about to do.

Once everyone was in bed asleep, Marian laid herself on the bed and folded her hands, clasped around her wand, over her stomach. Eyes closed, she envisioned the visionary powers she used to have before her Elemental power became more developed. With a slight alteration. She tapped into the depths of her power and imagined a power where she could throw her soul from her body into the space occupied by Voldemort. Only her soul; she could speak to him, and vice versa. He could see her but no one else would. Be there. Wherever he is, be there…

Something was coming into focus. Marian found herself standing at the foot of a long, grand staircase and facing a corridor that was dimly lit. Of what she could see the walls were mahogany and the marble floor, while thickly covered in dust, was a beautiful black tone, she thought. There was a red carpet running along the center. And standing before a large portrait of a young witch was a man cloaked in black. His head was clean shaven and his pale slender hands were clasped behind his back.

Marian stepped down from the stairs and began to approach the figure. She stepped up and reached her hand for the man's shoulder. Then everything seemed to shake, like thunder. A moment later she was ripped from her vision and thrust back into the bedroom in the Burrow where her body was. Marian's head was killing her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the room's fairy light was lit and Molly and Severus were standing over her. Molly seemed worried. Her hands were clasped together up near her heart. Severus on the other hand had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking extremely angry.

"Severus…what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you home."

"The hell you are. You weren't supposed to be here until dawn." She looked out the window and seeing it was still dark, added, "It can't be later than two in the morning."

"Well my meeting didn't go as late as I thought it would. And after this little stunt I'm glad. What in the hell were you doing?"

Marian thought for a moment before responding. "Depends…what did you see?"

"You were pale as death dear," Molly explained quietly. "Only you can't die. Severus said you might have thrown your soul from your body."

"No might about it, she did. Where were you, Marian?"

"I'd rather not say," she shot back, feeling irritated.

Severus grasped Marian's arm and hauled her to her feel. "Come on!" she complained. "Can't I even say good bye to Harry, I haven't seen him in ages and Dumbledore stole all my time!"

"No, you can't. I was instructed to come for you as soon as I could, this is as soon as I could. Come on."

"Oh, you could have a rest professor," Molly said tiredly. "Everyone will be up in a few hours and you look like you could use some sleep and a good breakfast."

"Thank you Molly, but we really do need to get back to the castle." Severus made his exit, Marian in tow and stalked down the stairs and out the front door. As they made their way across the lawn outside the realm of the barrier, Severus was muttering excitedly. "I can't believe you Marian. Wherever you were I gather it wasn't anywhere you were supposed to be. Did you use your power for this?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes. You only have three left now."

"Really only two, I'll have to let Sirius out sometime."

"Fine two. Either way this was stupid."

They reached their apparation point and Marian caught her breath to answer. "I can now be wherever Voldemort is, I can speak to him, I can watch him, and no one will know I'm even there. No one but him."

Severus didn't look at her for a moment. When he finally did his complexion was paler than usual and he said quietly, almost breathlessly, "You know I have to tell Albus right?"

"I know. But this is useful. If I have to be locked up all the time, shouldn't I be doing something with my time? Besides, these are the same powers I used to have, only slightly modified."

Severus grabbed her arm again, and just before apparating, said softly, "You have no idea what you've done."

SURVIVOR'S GUILT

Dumbledore was sufficiently upset with Marian. In fact he further decided that she would be supervised at all times from then on. Kreacher was more than happy to do this as he had no interest whatsoever in staying in the kitchens cooking. And so Marian wasted her days away watching the cleaner but still miserable house elf go about cleaning her tower, straightening her wardrobe, making tea and the like while Marian more or less stayed in bed, too depressed to get up and wash or dress until Kreacher finally made his way into the bed chamber and insisted on making her bed by early afternoon. Most frustrating of all, he was ordered to check on her frequently enough so that if she tried anything with her newly acquired abilities he would be able to report to Dumbledore and then who knew what he would do with her. Nothing evil, surely, but there were only so many more precautions available to him.

Kreacher clearly could not stay all night as well, so starting at the dinner rush Marian would trade in her muttering house keeper for a silent and angry potions master. For the first couple weeks after he brought her home they didn't speak a word. They ate dinner in silence, read in silence, and when Marian went to bed, Severus would sleep in the long window seat not more than ten feet away. He would be gone by dawn and Kreacher would be returned to his usual duties.

After a few weeks of this, Marian couldn't stand the silence anymore. She feared if she didn't open her mouth soon she would find that her voice had completely fled. So while she and Severus sat together before the fireplace on the first floor, which was not cracking since Dumbledore decided to close it up left she get her hands on some floo powder Marian sighed and said, "How is everyone?"

Without looking up from his book, Severus flipped a page and answered, "Dumbledore is still angry with you."

"I figured. But what about everyone else? The opening feast for the school year is tomorrow, can Harry come and visit?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me how he is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Can you ask Molly then? Or Tonks…someone. I just feel so isolated." She paused, but quickly added, "And don't tell me it's because of what I did because I've been feeling like this since the Ministry incident."

Severus finally looked up to meet her eyes. He must have read the desperation because he closed his book gave her a small smile. "Tonks isn't doing well. She seems to have survivor's guilt over Sirius' supposed death. Remus seems to be trying to help her but it doesn't seem to be working. It's hard to be compassionate when you know you're lying, and he's frustrated. I hear the Weasleys are doing well, at least the house hasn't come to any harm after being made headquarters. I'm not sure I can speak to Harry's wellbeing but I'll pay attention to him at the feast tomorrow and let you know how he seems."

"Who'll be staying with me during the feast?"

"Kreacher will be here longer tomorrow, just until I can get away."

The following day was whiled away much the same as usual. Come evening Marian ate dinner alone, provided by another house elf, Winky, who had been living at the last for a couple of years ever since Crouch fired her. Dobby escorted her, helping to carry the trays containing a sampling of the selection of the feast foods from upstairs, but after a short exchange they had to go and Marian was left with Kreacher once again.

A couple of hours later, while Marian sat reading an old German text (she'd discovered that in changing the book Sirius had given her about her condition the previous Christmas so she could read it Marian had inadvertently given herself command of a new language), Kreacher seemed to actually speak to her. On purpose. Marian was so shocked she hadn't even registered what he had said. "Pardon?"

"The potions master Miss…good man. Much better than your last husband."

Not quite sure how to take it Marian blinked a couple times, returned to her book and said, "Whatever you say Kreacher."

Just then the door opened and Severus strode in with a commanding presence. "You worm…out," he ordered the elf, who bowed and scurried off. Severus closed the door behind him.

"That took longer than I expected. Did Slughorn hold you up?"

Severus smiled and went to the coffee table. "He tried, but that's not why I'm late. I went back to my chambers to collect a gift for you."

Marian furrowed her brow and set aside her book. Severus knelt beside the low sitting table before her and beckoned her closer. Marian slid off the couch and pushed the sleeve of her oversized sweater up from covering her hand before sweeping a snowy curl fallen from her loose ponytail away from her face. From inside his cloak, Severus produced a silver bowl. Not just any silver bowl though. It was genuine silver, hammered and the rim engraved with swirling designs. The diamerter of a large dinner plate and rather shallow, he set it down gently and waited for her reaction. Marian used to have one in an oak cabinet in one corner, but that cabinet now stood empty, another condition of her house arrest.

"I can't," Marian said quietly. "I can't it's yours."

"I have more than one," Severus answered. "The old one will fit in the marble pedestal in my apartments; this is the actual penseive, which is the important part. The pedestal is all for show. I was thinking about what you said last night…about feeling isolated. I have been given permission to tell you all you want to know about what's going on. It's not quite the same as being there. I can't change Dumbledore's mind about your sequestering, but I can't see why you can't _almost_ be there."

As Severus spoke Marian traced a finger along the cool rim of the tool before her. "Does he know about this?"

"I may conveniently forget to mention it." He met her eyes and they smiled together. With this the potions professor drew his wand and placed the tip on his temple, drawing it away after a moment and extracted a long, whispy memory and letting it fall into the penseive. It swirled and a scene came to life inside. It was the feast from earlier that evening. He extended his hand toward Marian, saying, "Ready for dinner?" Marian took it and together they plunged headfirst into the opening feast that took place not a few hours ago.

A moment later they were standing behind the staff table. Dumbledore was ending his speech following the sorting hat's duty and making his announcements. Severus was particularly cold looking when his change in employment came up.

"Don't look so happy Severus. You've only asked for this job every year for sixteen years."

Severus leaned over, arms crossed over his chest and said quietly in her ear so she could hear over the applause and groans. "That was before I found out the curse on the job isn't a hoax." Marian turned her head and gave him a look. He shrugged. "The Dark Lord told me he cursed it when he got turned down about fifty years ago."

"Fifty years of historically single years of employment for the position wasn't enough to convince you?"

"I guess I just wanted the job so badly…I didn't see what was really there."

At this point people had started eating. But looking toward the Gryffindor table, Marian couldn't see Harry. Ron and Hermione were there, looking a bit distraught, but no Harry. Feeling a slight tug of panic at her heart strings, Marian anxiously began to formulate what must have been an obvious question, because by the time she had said, "Where-?" Severus came back with a response. "Watch the door. Any second."

Sure enough, by the time Marian had turned her attention back to the door, Harry was heading inside. He had blood on his shirt and his glasses were broken.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?"

"Don't fret."

"Severus he's late and covered in blood."

"Hermione's fixing him up, see? My best guess, Malfoy."

That was news. Asking Severus to explain, the answer was not something Marian had expected. Draco had received the mark after his father's failure at the Ministry in the summer.

"Bus he's so young," Marian said. "Explains why he's the one being asked to assassinate professor Dumbledore though." She gazed over to the Slytherine table and sighed. "Poor boy."

They continued to observe the feast, leaning against the wall behind the staff table. When things were drawing to a close and the students were proceeding out of the hall the teachers all stood and spoke among themselves. As he'd described earlier, the penseive version of Severus was cornered by the new potions master for a moment before slinking away through the back door leading to the dungeons.

The scene faded and Marian closed her eyes against the sensation of returning to real-time from the pensieve, a feeling she always found unpleasant. When she opened her eyes, they were back in her tower and kneeling before the coffee table.

Severus stood and moved the penseive to one of the tables standing against a wall to one side of the spiral stairs. "Thank you," Marian said. "You're right, that helped a lot. Wish I had thought of that when Sirius was stuck in the house last year."

"Yeah well, you still managed to find ways to get him out into the world with you. It got you killed."

Marian groaned. "Severus, he had nothing to do with that. Rookwood killed me while I was in a state and Broderick saved my body. Long enough for the other side to send it back anyway. His presence made no difference."

"That's kind of my point."

Without a good comeback, Marian stood up and started walking up the stairs. Severus however, stood at the foot watching her ascend and continued. "I would have protected you better! If you had asked me to watch you you would still be alive!"

"Technically I am still alive."

Severus was apparently not taking the hint because not a moment after she entered her bed chamber he was in the doorway, still talking. "I'm not trying to upset you. Really. I just see you together and while he does love you, he loves himself just as much. Maybe more. And even if _that's_ not true he _thinks_ everyone thinks like him, wants to take risks for the sake of risk taking with very little upside and the downsides gargantuan. He thinks everyone feels like they have nothing to lose. Well you did…and you did."

Marian stopped fussing about the room, putting things away and now here she stood at the right corner of the foot of the four poster bed, holding her nightgown to her chest and thinking inwardly. Everything he said had merit. More than merit, it was downright true. Despite having saved her life Sirius had made her adult life more difficult that it could have been. But was risk taking all that bad? Marian had been having fun on her escapades since he broke out of prison, hadn't she?

Sirius had taken some risks on her tab without consulting her in the past. Maybe more than she was willing to admit. Severus on the other hand…he had always been there for her without once compromising her feelings, her security, her life. He kept her stable. For years he was her rudder, her confidant, her compass. Was it possible that in some way he was her replacement in Sirius' absence as well? That she had seen Severus for years as the man she thought she was married to: noble, damaged but coping and willing to do anything to improve her life after the atrocities that started it.

Sirius was not responsible for her death. But he did put her at risk. Numerous times both in the distant and recent past. Just the fact that he wasn't responsible for this one incident didn't excuse all the times she was truly in danger because of him.

Severus crossed the room in a few easy steps. As he approached he laid an easy hand on Marian's shoulder and lowered his head said in a low voice, "Is he really worth it?"

Marian couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear fell onto her cheek. Another traced along her eyelashes and streamed down the side of her nose. "I don't know," she answered. "I don't know anymore."

Severus enveloped her in his arms and stood there, letting her cry into his robes.

THEIVES AND GIVERS

Hogsmeade weekend was always a chance for Marian to get out of the controlled halls of Hogwarts. Even after she was a student and came back to set up her research at the school she usually attended as an excuse to do something other than work and be leered at by mistrusting or suspicious individuals. But there was no Hogsmeade weekend for her to attend now while she was stuck up in the tower. Severus had left a little later than usual. Schorl had been melancholy, Marian had concerns about his health so Severus was taking him into town to a resident there who happened to work for the menagerie at Diagon Alley. He agreed to start work late and take a look at the little niffler first.

Without her little buddy and with only Kreacher go through his usual routine, Marian found she hasn't much to do until Severus came back. He had promised to stay the afternoon and keep her company. And what a fascinating afternoon it would be.

First of all Severus was late. And not just a little late he was hours late. And when he came back he was without the small black companion he had left with.

"He's fine," Severus assured her coming into the tower and letting Kreacher out. "Just needs to be kept at the menagerie for some fluids and treatment for some anemia. He's probably just not thriving in this environment. Maybe let Hagrid keep an eye on him where he can be outside?"

"Maybe, doesn't explain why it's almost dinner and you've finally come here, I've been bored out of my mind. You know, when I wasn't extremely concerned."

Severus closed the door and sat on the sofa beside Marian. "It wasn't a good day. A lot's gone on. And you should know about it."

Marian listened raptly while Severus described the main cause for his delay: the opal necklace that had been brought to him by Filch almost the moment he had arrived back at the castle. It was a cursed object that someone had slipped a student, Katie Bell. Apparently after touching it she rose into the air and shrieked before collapsing, out cold. According to students who saw the whole thing and her friend who had been walking with her, she was acting odd before the levitation. Now she was in the hospital wing being critically cared for but it seemed likely she would need to be removed and place in St. Mungos in London. While launching into the theories Harry had lodged about Malfoy being the culprit, Marian stopped him when he mentioned how Harry described following Draco to Borgin and Burke's over the summer.

"Harry thinks he got it from the shop?"

Severus nodded. "You think that's a possibility?"

"It's not only possible it's likely, but B and B's doesn't usually deal in jewelry. Even this kind of jewelry. It's definitely something to be prized but the cross reactions are also something to be feared. Almost unpredictable depending on the type of stone."

Well I can't figure out what curse was set on it, looked through ever text I can think of. Perhaps you can help with your expertise on gemstones?" Marian nodded her head with an eager smile. "If Borgin wouldn't have got something like that on his own, assuming he's aware of the risks, where would it have come from?"

"Dorian Shape."

"Your jeweler? Isn't he the one who made this?" Severus asked, pulling the gold chain out of his tunic and examining the iolite stone on the end.

"Don't worry, Shape makes the stuff but he only places spells on them when he's asked to and even then he's not an expert in curses. Does the necklace look new or more like a relic?" Severus said it was clean and shiny. "It's new then. My guess is Borgin or Burke asked him which stone would be the most useful in holding a dark spell for long periods, had Dorian make something based on his suggestion and cursed it themselves. Dorian made a smart choice. Opal is the stone of ever changing fortune, notoriously unpredictable and incredibly unstable. Has there been any response from the stone after the incident?"

"No."

"Probably the curse was used up by the one touch. The manifestation is probably influenced by the stone itself to some extent. I'll look at it with you whenever you have time."

Severus nodded to this, but there was more. He also described what he had been told by Tonks about Mundungus Fletcher boosting some of the nicer items left from Grimmauld Place.

"How on earth did he even get in, I thought you sured it up?"

"Honestly Dumbledore didn't think there was too much needing to be done. He's given me the go ahead to protect the rest of your assets with one more spell which will also be hugely useful once he's gone. It's a false apparition that will ask for me every time someone comes into the house."

"You're assuming you're going to need to kill him."

Severus seemed a little abashed but did offer an explanation. "After this poorly organized attempt from Malfoy I don't think there's going to be any other option when the time comes."

It was a grim prospect. Severus had made a point of describing how he was going to have to kill Dumbledore to save Malfoy and himself from certain death, the former from Voldemort's wrath and the latter from the vow he made to the boy's mother. After doing this he was going to have to go away, join the other side indefinitely. Or seem to from the perspective of everyone in the Order who didn't know about this. So…everyone except Marian. He was going to have to be made into a monster for this to work. Marian hated that.

"You don't seem too upset about the things that got stolen."

"They're Black family relics. And even if things end up working out in our favor this time, chances are Sirius and I can never go back there. And why would we want to anyway. Besides, it's been willed to Harry, if we can lift this stuff after the war he may want it for himself."

"Starting over is a good sign. You've been living in the past the past few years. Nice to see you're moving on."

Marian gave him a knowing look. "I'm moving on from a house and some items in it, Severus. I'm not moving on from him."

Severus nodded in understanding, but she could see the desperation. It was times like these she wished she could still read people, back when she thought she was a seer, not an elemental with incredible power at her disposal. How had things gone so incredibly wrong.

NEW SKILLS ALL AROUND

It was nearing Christmas. Severus was spending one fine afternoon on the final day of lessons with Marian in her tower, finally examining that necklace. At this point it seemed normal, completely depleted of any evil tidings or ill-fated spells. Whatever had been housed inside that opal was gone now. It even made Marian feel good to touch it, hopeful.

Opal, the stone of ever changing fortune…

"Take me through what the kids said again. Since I can't have visitors I can't ask."

Severus described the event again. When he got the part where Katie screamed just before collapsing from her levitation, Marian stopped him. "Was it a painful scream? A frightened scream?"

"I don't know, she was quiet before that, apparently. And she's been in a coma ever since."

"Hm," Marian thought. "Maybe it wasn't either. It could have been…"

Severus waited for her to finish her thought, but Marian remained lost in thought. "Maybe," she started again, then paused again. "Maybe it could have been-?" he prompted.

"You need to go see Dorian Shape. Go see Shape and ask him if he ever saw the necklace and who it was brought it to him. He would never knowingly work on anything that would kill someone. He won't even work on stones I've manipulated, however…if someone asks him to add something relatively harmless to a piece he will for a price. If he added something like a charm for warding off evil or a small protective jinx and the commissioner for the piece altered it after the fact with an additional curse that might explain the odd presentation."

"What kind of curse are you thinking could do this in combination with a charm _against_ evil?"

Marian bit her lip and went to one of her tall bookcases. She jumped on her rolling ladder and it took her to the tome she was thinking of. She lifted a small book bound in espresso colored leather and flicked through for a few minutes while Severus wrapped the necklace again and approached her while she stood on the ladder. When he lifted his gaze to her, Marian got a faraway look and said, "Ask him about curses. And make sure he understands curses, not jinxes. A jinx is a terrible trick, but a panic curse can cause irrational fear psychotic behavior and a heart attack in the elderly. My guess is there was some internal conflict from a protective charm that interfered with the curse and caused an incomplete effect."

Severus nodded in understanding but he had a single question. "Why would he have added something like that?"

"Either he knew its eventual use and tried to minimize the effects or he was asked to, to try and disguise what it was someone would eventually curse it with. Either way whatever he tells you will give you an answer. And pay attention. I want to see the memory when you get back."

THE SHAPE OF THINGS

Severus had never been to Dorian Shape's shop in Knockturn Alley. And aside from Marian he didn't know anyone who had before. Stepping into the shop, he was surprised to find it very clean and tidy. Unusual for the shops down this way. Before a few moments had passed, a tall man with a crooked look about him came out from the back rooms. "Something caught your eye."

"No," said Severus. "I'm here on other business. I think I may have come across something you recently crafted."

"Oh?" Shape asked, leaning on the counter and a curious look on his face. Severus reached into his pocket and extracted the opal necklace. He opened the kerchief it was wrapped in and set it on the counter.

"Your handiwork?"

Shape straightened up and eyed the necklace as he backed away. "Where did you get that?"

"It was given to one of my students."

"A student?"

Severus stepped through the partition door in the counter and stepped closed to Shape, slinking him against the wall behind him. "You know me?"

Shape nodded.

"Good. Now you will tell me everything you know about this necklace of yours."

Later on, after he had watched the conversation once again, but this time from outside his own body and inside the penseive he had given to Marian, with the girl herself by his side. When they were back in her tower, Marian was once again lost in thought. "He admitted to almost nothing. Did it seem he knew its purpose?"

"He was rather sly until I dropped the necklace in front of him, after that he was quite nervous and buttoned his lip."

"Well at least I knew he was the creator. Beyond that is nothing but speculation. Though I'm inclined to agree with Harry, Draco must have bought it from Borgin and Burke's. What else would he have been doing in there?"

Severus didn't have an answer for that so he simply sighed and replaced the penseive on the table again. "He do a lot of work for you?"

"Not since I stopped using jewelry and simply built stones into a wand. Speaking of which-"

"No worries," Severus said, coming back to sit on the sofa with her and drawing a chain out of his tunic. "I never take it off."

It warmed Marian's heart to know he cared that she worried. And that he had heeded her request for the past year and a half. And still, her reasons for asking him to wear it weighed on her heart. And it must have shown in her face because Severus stroked her cheek and asked her what was on her mind. "You look as though you're far away."

Marian sighed and tucked her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms about them, making herself seem even smaller than the oversized sweater and muggle trousers did already. "I feel like everyone's left me. I've spent plenty of time alone in my life, but there was always someone. Sirius…then you…Myron, even after school Dumbledore popped around often, Broderick and I were close and Richard always leant an ear. Last year I had more friends around than I knew what to do with. Now I just…feel so lost. I feel alone."

"You still have me," Sirius said softly. His finger stroking her cheek became a whole hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Marian smiled sadly and sighed, laying a hand over Severus' and gently moving it away. "Neither, it would seem, am I."

She got up and began to make the long climb up the stairs and leave Severus on the couch for the night. Severus hitched a moment but managed to call after her. "Would you like to come to Slughorn's Christmas party? I'd love to have you."

Marian stopped on the bottom step of her staircase. "There's no way Dumbledore would allow that."

"So we don't tell him."

"He'll be there I'm sure Severus. If I show up, well…there's not much more he can take from me and whatever I do have left I don't want to lose it."

"We could disguise you."

"That requires a backstory, the ability to answer any question at any time."

Severus, who had been drawing closer with every line, now stood at the rail, his hand over Marian's. "What if you wouldn't be recognized? Even as a human being."

A few days later, Marian stood in her dressing gown. Severus was straightening his dress robes, all black of course. He looked very smart. As he straightened his collar in the mirror, he glanced at her reflection and met her gaze. "You ready?"

"As ever I will be. If you get caught you're going to be in hot water with the headmaster yourself and you can't afford it."

Severus straightened and turned. "Let me worry about Albus. Come on then get changed."

Marian turned her back and untied her sash. She let the robe drop. She should have asked Severus to turn his back, but didn't. Her naked back and buttocks were chilled in the December nip in her chamber, but it didn't last long. She felt herself shrinking, colors were growing dull, and she was getting warmer by the second.

She had told Richard some time ago, when she took over the Department of Mysteries and there was an inquiry into her background, she was never going to be able to use her fox animagus form again. That held no bars on new forms the Ministry didn't have reported in her personnel file.

No one in history had ever been known to harbor two animagus forms successfully, but there must have been some, Marian surmised. After all it wasn't like she was using her special abilities in reserve to accomplish it. Though this new form had given her quite a bit more trouble than her first one. When she was working on it with Severus at night over the past week, it seemed there would be various combinations of her old form and the new until she finally got the feel of the new one right.

And here she stood shaking her silky white coat out, rather larger an animal than she was accustomed to being. She had chosen the form of a dog. The look of your average mutt, but her hair was still all white. Something Marian could not avoid, no matter what form she was in it would seem. She came just under Severus' hip, her head at the perfect height for his hand. She was still nervous about Dumbledore being in attendance and puzzling it out. They knew he would. But Severus was willing to shoulder the blow for her to have this one night out.

The party was to take place in Slughorn's office. They were a little tardy, but Marian didn't mind. She wished she could see colors well enough to discern them well, but the room seemed to be adorned rather garishly. As more guests began arriving, Harry included with Luna Lovegood in tow, Marian listened to conversations. Slughorn had rather a bit of praise for Harry as a potions student, which Severus sneered at. While she didn't believe for a second that Slughorn's classes were as hard as Severus' she did know potions was no Harry's strongest suit. This got her wondering what changed. Maybe Slughorn was letting him slide because of his mother, Lily. It certainly was something of a puzzle.

While Severus took his time both dodging praise from Slughorn and doling snide remarks to Harry, Marian moved along to explore the rest of the party. She brushed against Harry's leg as she passed and heard him exclaim as she retreated, "Nice dog. Whose?"

"Just a mutt I got to help protect the office. Dangerous things in there," Severus responded before changing the subject.

Marian meandered, listening and seeing who was around. She sat at the feet of her friend Myron Wagtail, who was there with the other members of the Weird Sisters. She wasn't sure he would have figured her out, but he treated her well, rubbing her head and scratching her ears.

After a while she went to nick something from the table of food and eat it under the table to try and give herself a break from buffering the onslaught of sounds. Her hearing when transformed was always very acute, but it had been quite some time since she'd taken another form and had quite lost her accustom to it.

While she munched on a biscuit Marian heard a commotion out in the room. Scuffling. Marian didn't bother emerging, but listened intently. She didn't after all know what was going on yet, or who might have arrived. But she could tell from the scuffle and wheezing it was Filch, and there was someone with him, younger with a heavier footstep. Voices would betray them momentarily, and when they did she heard it was Dracy Malfoy, moaning about something. She assumed Filch had him by the ear, a favorite holding place of the old man's. Filch was saying he'd caught the boy skulking in the hallway. At the moment Filch was reporting that Dracy said he'd been invited. When Filch asked Slughorn if that was true Malfoy fessed up and pushed away his captor. When Filch mentioned reporting him Slughorn went out of his way to excuse the boy. Filch was gone and Malfoy had begun a friendly conversation with Horace before Severus interrupted quite suddenly. Asking to see the boy for a word.

Marian shot from under the table and dodged legs and feet, smelling her way to the room they had gone to. She left the office and found her way to the closed door of an empty classroom. As she approached, Harry was right behind her. She could smell him. But he was not within sight. Must be the invisibility cloak. She was right. Twisting her head Harry appeared for a moment and then they were under the cloak together crouching outside the classroom. He smiled when their eyes met, winked, and then they both pressed ears to the door to listen.

"-cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it all right?"

"I hope you're telling the truth because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me? For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must have an enemy no one knows about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing but I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

"Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco,-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!"

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me, I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What's your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you're trying to do, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering around corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would have had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down! If your friends Carbbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s this time they are going to have to work a little harder than they are doing at the pres-"

"What does it matter? It's all a joke isn't it? An act? Like any of us need protection from the Dark Arts-"

"It's an act that is crucial to success Draco! Where do you think I would have been all these years if I did not know how to act? Now listen to me! you are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance on assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you but-"

They had only a moment to move. Harry flung himself back against the wall, pulling Marian with him into his lab just as the door burst open and Draco stomped away down the hall. Marian scampered from beneath the cloak and met Severus as he stood in the doorway himself, watching the boy make his way.

When Draco was out of sight Severus sighed and looked down. With a hand on her head he said quietly, "Let's get back to the tower."

When they returned Severus undid the collar of his tunic as the tower's fire had been stoked rather too well but Kreacher before he left that evening. It was rather warm in the tower. He made a pot of tea while Marian changed back and put on a pair of pajamas, a bit oversized, in white and mint green pinstripes. She was pulling on her rose printed dressing gown as she descended the stairs again and Severus handed her a mug.

"Thanks." She sat and Severus poured his own cup before sitting beside her on the couch. "Who do you think might be helping him, Severus?" Marian had her feet tucked beside her on the couch and rested the mug of tea on her thigh, balanced by her left hand and propping her head up in her right as the elbow rested on the couch back.

Severus for his own shrugged heavily and responded, "Based on his responses, I'm not sure if he's being secretive or if he really doesn't have a better idea. I'm leaning toward the latter. He has been practicing Occlumency but there was some panic in his mind. I think he did plant the necklace and he's either faltering on a new idea or has one in place and is nervous it may not work."

"So if someone is helping him? I mean who would it be?"

"Don't know that's the thing. I was not aware Narcissa ever asked anyone else to help him. I may have to do some digging to figure it out."

Marian reached for his hands clasped around his mug with her free one and said, "Promise you'll be careful. What will become of me if I lose you?"

"You lost Black without any trouble. And we've drifted before. You survived."

Marian scooched closer. "I survived, but I was not thriving and I think you know that. After I left school I isolated myself. I was alone, even Myron never really came to call. I thrived only in my studies when I was at school and with everything extra you took the time to teach me." She cast her eyes downward. "I really did miss you during our silence Severus."

Her hand was still on Severus' when she felt him begin to work his fingers between her own. "Are you going to tell Harry how right he is?"

Marian shook her head. "We can't prove anything, neither can he. And anything we tell him is going to make him focus on that. He has a lot more important things to think about and he'll be getting himself into enough trouble if he keeps on that road without me helping him. What was Horace going on about potions?"

"He says Harry is a gifted potioneer in the making."

"Well, he does all right, but I wouldn't say gifted. Maybe Horace's classes are easier than yours?"

"As soft as he is in physique his class is difficult for sure. Makes me wonder what caused the improvement."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Before long Severus ventured to breech a subject that they had long since abandoned for the sake of their friendship. But not hashing it out was causing them to remain silent when they needed to speak more than ever.

"You glossed over Black a moment ago, Marian. You started talking about our estrangement and completely ignored the more recent estrangement from your husband."

It was Marian's turn to look up and Severus' to downturn his gaze. Was she blind or just plain ignorant? She just ignored the man she loved. Or thought she loved. Marian wasn't quite sure anymore. Was everything Severus said true? Everything about Sirius? Was he selfish? Sure. Did he use her? He had once or twice. Did he truly love her?...

Marian thought so, but was his brand of love more harmful than good?

"I have a proposition for you," Severus said. "A Christmas gift if you will." Severus looked up again. "I will have business to attend to over the holiday and it will take me away from the castle. I've spoken with Dumbledore. He's quite happy to have you go to the Burrow with Harry and his friends as long as you swear no scheming. I figured you're better off there than only having Kreacher as company."

Marian felt like she had been hit with a lightning bolt. Her fingers tingled and her heart raced. "Really?"

"Really. But anything happens and I'm coming right back to collect you and bring you right back here."

Marian nodded and said breathlessly, "I promise, I promise." She thrust herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. She kissed his forehead and his jaw. She kissed his lips. And once she had she could not stop. It was wrong and yet she could not stop.

He did not reciprocate at first but after a few moments her took Marian about her waist and pulled her close. They stayed entangled in one another as time ticked by. Eventually Severus broke with Marian first and, taking her cheek in his hand, said, "You should be packing. Train leaves in the morning."

Marian smiled, nodded, and stood up. "I suppose I should. Thank you, Severus."

But all the while Marian was putting clothes and supplies into her trunk, Marian was chastising herself. Why had she let herself do that downstairs? Sirius was not actually dead. It was a ruse, and true she would not see him until this war was over. If it was ever over. He had told her to let Severus take care of. Marian doubted this was what he meant.

Marian didn't sleep a wink. She was up thinking. Severus did not sleep in his window seat at all, preferring to remain downstairs. And when she awoke there was only Kreacher. She met Harry, Ron and Hermione, they boarded the train, and Marian was rocked to a fitful sleep, dreaming of one man and then the other until they reached King's Cross in London and Ron's family greeted them to take them home to the Burrow.

BITTER COLD

Christmas at the burrow was promising to be an interesting affair. Bill was bringing his girlfriend home, actually it was Fleur from the Triwizard tournament. She was a nice enough girl but it didn't take more than a few minutes in a room with her and Molly to tell the two women did not see eye to eye. Harry was being a tad secretive, even around Marian, preferring to discuss light topics.

There were others in the house coming and going. Visiting and what have you. On Christmas Eve Remus showed up. That on its own was an experience. Harry spent time accusing Malfoy and Severus of plotting and Remus and Arthur countered by making their suggestions of pretense. Marian wanted so bad to jump into the conversation and blurt out the truth, if only she knew it would make a difference or not put Dumbledore's plans in jeopardy. She didn't have to say a word though. Harry asked her point blank as they all sat together in the living room.

"You see him every day, Marian. Don't you think he's up to something?"

Marian sighed. Aside from not knowing exactly how to answer, she didn't really want to. So she stood with her glass of firewhiskey and smiled sadly. "It's not that simple."

Marian removed herself to a nearby window and stared out of it. she wondered what Severus was doing. If he was all right. He said there was business for his to attend to which these days hardly ever meant he was safe. But the iolite around her neck was not burning or glowing, so he must be fine. He must be.

"Marian."

She turned. Remus was standing there with a shy smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marian sighed and avoided his gaze. "Do I want to talk about it? No. Should I? Probably." She paused and gathered her train of thought. "Do you remember that night Sirius was wasted at the house and I brought Severus home after he passed out? You made some line of commentary that night that suggested I might be having some sort of secret affair with Severus. Or at least wanted to." Remus opened his mouth to protest but Marian steam rolled right over him. "You might have been right. At the time I didn't think anything of it but…there is something there. Severus likes to make points about how Sirius has a habit of using me, putting me in harm's way and being selfish. It's nothing I wasn't aware of, but perhaps I excused it for so long because I thought…you know, he was it for me. But when he was in prison, and I was at school, Severus took an interest in me. As a teacher. As a friend. He was just about all I had for a while, particularly in my last year when Myron had gone. But I hurt him. Dumbledore asked me to stay as a second potions instructor on Severus' suggestion and I refused. It wasn't because of him, at any point, but perhaps it felt that way. I packed with everyone else, took the Ministry's offer and hid in the country. Only Dumbledore knew where I was. And it was on Ministry record of course, but no one ever visited me. I wonder now if he thought I had abandoned _him_ , not the entire world. Now that he is more aware of the actuality, we've grown closer. With him watching me on Dumbledore's orders, _we've grown closer_. And with Sirius gone…Remus I know it's wrong, I know with Sirius gone and unaware of what's going on it is as wrong as anything there ever could be wrong, but I feel myself falling closer to Severus and farther from Sirius. And it scares me, and it makes me feel guilty, and it makes me feel loved and cared for. I am so confused. And for someone who's felt mistrusted, judged and lonely all their life, I feel more lost than ever."

Remus wasn't much help. No one was really. Marian went to bed early while everyone stayed up and enjoyed the evening.

The next morning, Marian awoke very early; she hadn't slept much so it was more a decision of stopping trying to sleep. She rolled over and on the bedside table was a package wrapped in silver paper. She sat up and grasped it. It was clearly a book. After tearing the paper off, the cover was revealed: _A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter_. This was a more recent publication, the text was tiny. The original book, of which Marian had only seen once, was enormous. Marian opened the cover and a short note fell out.

 _Marian,_

 _Here's hoping this will be useful to you. Perhaps you will figure out how to make it back to the mortal coil. If anyone can it's you. Merry Christmas._

 _Severus_

It was such a thoughtful gift. Marian held back tears. The only time she had ever felt thankful about her fate as an immortal-and an unmagical immortal after her power was used up-was the past several days after having kissed Severus. Someday he would be gone, Sirius would be gone, everyone she knew and loved would be gone. There was going to be hurt, that was sure, but there was a grim comfort in knowing that this too would pass and she would keep going.

During dinner, while they were discussing Tonks' changed patronus, someone arrived. Suddenly Molly was looking out the window and crying that Percy was approaching with the Minister.

Marian groaned. She was not a fan of unannounced authority. She had not had any run ins with the Minister since he took office following Fudge's stepping down, but no one of high power there had ver treated her well, why start now? While Molly fawned over herself offering the Minister a seat and a plate, he refused politely and went on about Percy wanting to see his family Marian was trying to slip her way out of the room unnoticed. With all the gaping faces she was doing a good job of it, except for the Minister himself.

"…We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy." Percy, who looked less than thrilled, gave away their purpose for Marian long before Scrimgeour state his next. "Well if anybody cared to show me your charming garden…Ah, that young man is finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Harry agreed and started toward the door, insisting it was fine as Remus half rose from his chair.

They made their way for the door, but Marian headed for the hallway. She vowed never to use her animagus form again after it was reported to the Ministry's file on her after she took over the Department of Mysteries. But this was an emergency. She made sure no one was coming and closed her eyes. Within moments the world had gone in shades of rather bland nearly grey colors and she was sitting in a pool of her discarded robes, a small white fox with very large ears. A fennec fox.

She crept quietly back down the steps and through the dog door in the door leading to the back yard (though the Wesleys never had a dog…). There she caught onto the conversation happening between her godson and the Minister of Magic from a safe spot, concealed by the bushes along the house.

"…Especially what happened at the Ministry. I have been hoping for the opportunity to talk to you since I gained office, but Dumbledore has-most understandably as I say-prevented this." Harry was saying nothing, so Scrimgeour had no choice but to continue. "The rumors that have flown around! Well of course, we both know how these stories get distorted…all these whispers of a prophesy…of you being the 'Chosen One'…I assume Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"

"Yeah, we've discussed it."

"Have you, have you…And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?"

"Sorry but that's between us."

"Oh of course if it's a question of confidence I would not want you to divulge…no, no…and in any case does it really matter whether you are the 'Chosen One' or not?"

"I don't really know what you mean Minister."

"Well, of course to you it will matter enormously. But to the wizarding community at large…it's all perception isn't it? it's what people believe that's important. I think you are the Chosen One, you see. They think you quite the hero-which of course you are, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, now? Well anyway, the point is you are a symbol of hope for many. The idea that there might be someone out there who might be able, might even be destined, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-well naturally it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel like once your realize this you might consider it, well, almost a duty to stand alongside the Ministry and give everyone a boost."

Aha, there it was. The people's faith in the Ministry was fading so they were looking to restore it with the only thing they could think of, one of only two people who had been right about Voldemort's return and very public about this opinion at that. Scrimgeour was not wrong, but having Harry align with the Ministry would not do anyone any good when it did finally fall, as Severus has promised it would someday soon. People would lose faith in everything and then where would the world be? The Ministry was weak and making a pig's ear of everything.

"I don't exactly understand what you want. Stand alongside the Ministry, what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing at all onerous I assure you. If you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance it would give the right impression. And while you're there you would have ample opportunity to speak with Gawain Robands, my successor as Head of the Auror office. Dolores Umbridge told me you cherish an ambition to become an Auror. Well that could be arranged very easily…"

He was bribing her godson with information passed along by that snake Umbridge. Little did he know that would go very badly. Marian rushed inside, missing they next set of information, so she could change back and dress herself quickly.

When she approached the door again, this time as a person, she could not have been prouder of what she heard.

"These are dangerous times," Scrimgeour was saying, "and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen years old-"

"Dumbledore's a lot older than sixteen and he doesn't think Stan should be in Azkaban either. You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make me a mascot."

"I see. You prefer-like your friend Dumbledore-to disassociate yourself from the Ministry."

"I don't want to be used. That's what the Ministry does. It uses people. My godmother was used to make Sirius Black's capture look legitimate, a win for the Ministry in the last war. Only Fudge was wrong. He knew he was wrong. And he never took back his statements or fessed up to what he did."

"You must be referring to Marian Knightly. Yes I've been made aware of those events. I plan to make a statement at a more appropriate time to the community regarding that story. However, truth or fiction, whichever story you believe, some would say it was her duty to be used by the Ministry. Your duty to be used by the Ministry!"

Marian couldn't stop herself. She was out of the house like a shot. "And other might say it's your duty to check that people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison. You're doing what Barty Crouch did."

Scrimgeour looked stunned to see her charging at him like this. Coming to a stop beside Harry he continued for her. "You never get it right you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got the chosen one working for you!"

"So you're not the chosen one?"

"I thought you said it didn't matter if I was or not."

"I should not have said that. It was tactless."

"No it was honest," Marian cut in. She laid a hand on her godson's shoulder, though it now stood higher than her own by an inch or so. "One of the only honest things I've ever heard you say, certainly the most honest thing you've said to him. You don't care if he lives or dies but you do care that he helps you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort."

"I haven't forgotten Minister," Harry held up his hand where the scar from Dolores Umbridge's detentions remained, clearly legible. "I don't remember you rushing to my aid last year when I was trying to tell everyone Voldemort was back. The Ministry wasn't so keen to be pals last year."

Scrimgeour was silent for a moment. He eyed Marian suspiciously for a moment before saying, "What is Dumbledore up to? Where does he go when he's absent form Hogwarts?"

"No idea," Marian said coolly.

"And you wouldn't tell me if you knew would you?"

"Not on your life."

"Well, then I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means."

Marian considered this man for a moment before making her next statement. "You can try. But you do seem cleverer than Fudge so I would have thought by now you would have learned from his mistakes. He tried to interfere with Hogwarts. In case you haven't noticed he's no longer Minister of Magic. Dumbledore is still headmaster."

"Tell me Miss Knightly, are you truly impervious to death?"

"You wanna try it out?" she asked brightly. "I must say I am curious, no one has made an attempt yet."

"No one has had a chance, seems Dumbledore has hidden you all too well from the world."

"I would let him be if I were you."

"I see he's done a good job on you. Both of you." He looked beyond Marian, saying, "Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you Potter?"

"Yes I am," Harry responded without hesitation. "Glad we straightened that out."

IMMORTAL MOST MADDENING

Marian had some certain concerns about some of the statement Harry has made that afternoon. She had said a few things she wasn't too proud of either. But she had an out, what could they do to her really. She would outlive any building they could lock her up in.

On the eve of the new year, Marian was drifting off to sleep at one in the morning, when she heard a commotion downstairs. Molly and someone else were talking in hushed voices. Or what was an attempt of hushed voices. Marian recognized it was Severus. With a sense of impending rage, she got herself up and headed downstairs in her rose dressing gown and rushed down the staircase. Sure enough, Severus was there with Molly and they both looked her way.

"What is all this?" she asked.

Severus approached from around the table. "I need you to come with me."

"Severus please," Marian pleaded breathlessly. "You promised I would stay through the new year, and you're taking me now in the middle of the night?"

"There's something I need you to see and I don't have much time to explain. Come with me please? We'll have Harry bring your trunk back with him."

What choice did she have? Marian was given time to retrieve her wand and they stepped out into the night together as she shrugged into her cloak.

Severus carried Marian through the skies and within a number of minutes they were standing outside his home Spinner's End. Marian had been here once before, bringing home a very Drunk Severus about six or seven months before. But she had not been back, not the least of the reasons being that Severus was keeping Peter Pettigrew in his attic to keep him out of trouble. "Peter?"

"Removed to another safe house. I can't look after him while I'm at school," Severus answered while they walked up the icy cobbles and opened his door. They stepped inside together and Marian removed her cloak as Severus closed the door and turned on the light. It was just as she remembered; the books, the armchair, only it was cleaner now. Peter had apparently made himself useful during his stay.

Severus removed his own cloak and motioned for Marian to sit in the armchair. She did and Severus kneeled before her, speaking swiftly. "It took longer to get here than I expected so we haven't much time. You must listen to me."

"Okay."

"I want you to use your last ability you gave yourself with your power. Where you can throw your spirit out to where the Dark Lord is. There is a meeting set tonight, just him and myself. And the main thing he wishes to discuss, perhaps the only thing, is you. I don't know why and while I suspect I know what he is going to ask me about I can't be sure. Dumbledore is going to ask me about this meeting and I want you to hear it before I tell him. If he decides not to tell you any of it…it hardly seems right. This is dangerous and you of all people should be in the loop."

There was no need to tell Marian twice. "What should I do?"

"Judging from the last time you did this it clearly takes you some time to find your way so you should start straight away. If we time it right you will be there as I arrive, or somewhat before me. Listen to what is said and when I leave you leave. We'll head back to school after I return."

Severus rushed back out, leaving Marian alone. She shook her head to herself and closed her eyes. She could feel herself separating from her body, like she was floating through time and space; that made sense considering she pretty much was. Where she was when she opened her eyes was familiar. It was where she had been the last time she did this, she was sure. Though this was a different part of the house. Instead of an entrance hall she was standing in a ballroom, and before her was a large chair, something like a throne, and beside it a smaller one, but matching in style. And someone was sitting in the larger chair, humming to himself. One guess who it was.

It occurred to her in this moment that Marian had engineered this ability to throw her soul to wherever Voldemort was to carry the ability for him to not only see or but to converse with her. Severus obviously didn't know that and Marian clearly forgot. If she was heard or spotted, this whole thing was a pointless exercise that would throw fuel on the fire and drive her deeper into hiding.

She tiptoed behind the chair and crouched low, allowing the towering oaken back shield her. Just them the door at the far end of the ball room opened and the familiar stride of the potions master echoed through the room. "Sorry I'm late my lord. Difficult to get away these days."

"Indeed," said the deep though slightly hollow voice seated in the chair. "No matter, you are reasonably on time. Now to business."

Severus closed the gap, knelt and kissed the ring offered to him, before straightening again and taking the smaller throne beside Voldemort. From his line of vision he would have been able to see Marian. If her spell allowed for it.

Voldemort leaned on the armrest close to Severus and said quietly, "Tell me about how Miss Knightly is doing."

"She's well, protected by Dumbledore within the school. Still immortal. You can't kill her. no one can."

"It is a shame. Cousins, even distant ones, on the wrong side of the line can be troublesome. Particularly talented ones. What is she again?"

"An elemental."

"Very rare."

"These days, extremely."

"And we're sure the condition won't kill her?"

"According to the girl, she'll become a squib after she uses all of her power. It'll steal her magic but she'll keep her life."

"Rendering her useless. Except for the fact that she is, I believe you've mentioned before, a source of inspiration to others."

"Half the world still thinks she's spell damaged in the head, the rest think she was brainwashed by Black. We all know the truth there, but the world doesn't and if they don't, or if it's not believed, then there's no danger in her grabbing power."

"She accomplished something I could not, Severus." Voldemort sighed. "She is truly immortal. I am only immortal as long as my artifacts survive. Time will destroy many of them. They're charmed but not indestructible. The kind of indestructible I need doesn't exist. They'll need replacement, which would be a marvelous idea if it wasn't so sure the next try would kill me for sure. Nothing can touch her."

"You could capture her, my lord. Find a way to copy her condition."

"From what you've told me there's no way to copy unless the hereafter decides I'm worthy. Not willing to take that chance." He thought for a minute. "But it wouldn't be a bad idea to capture her, get her out of the way. I don't suppose you know where she's being kept in the school, do you?"

Voldemort stood and started walking through the ballroom toward the door. Severus stood and followed. "You can't be thinking of a siege on the school my lord."

"Plans are working to be set into place along those lines already. This would be more like a detour."

"Young Malfoy's plan I presume?"

"He complains about you trying to help him."

"He's a boy. He's young."

"He's about the age you were."

"I was an adult."

Marian was having a hard time hearing now, but there was nowhere else for her to hide and get closer. Fortunately the footsteps stopped. The voices were quieter but the empty ballroom carried enough for her to hear still.

"Tell me Severus, could you get us into the room she's kept in when we come to the school? Could we take her?"

"Maybe. But it is locked very well, from the outside and only Dumbledore has a key."

That was a lie. Severus did have a key. Up to this point Severus had been honest, if a little vague. Voldemort was an excellent Legilimens. Severus had learned Occlumency and Legilimency from him. Marian now had a fear that Severus would be found out. She peeked out from behind the chair. The men were closer than she thought. Voldemort had his back to her, Severus was facing him. Both men had their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Tell me where, I'll find a way."

"And then?"

"Hold her until I figure out what to do with her."

Severus waited a moment before speaking, presumably choosing his words carefully. "There's a tower."

Severus proceeded to describe how to reach Marian's tower from inside the school. Marian remained where she was, peeking out from behind the throne and watching Severus for a hint that he might be found out. He seemed to be holding his own for the moment. When he was done describing the tower to Voldemort the latter walked past Severus, nodding to himself. "This is very good Severus. Very good. We can keep her here in the basement until we gain control over Azkaban. Then we can move her there. Fitting, then she can see what her husband went through to protect her. It is fitting don't you think?"

"It is my lord," Severus answered, though he hadn't really heard the question. He was staring at the chairs. More precisely, he was staring at the person behind the chairs.

Marian knew he had spotted her. The question was why. She wasn't supposed to be able to be seen by anyone except Voldemort, why was Severus able to see her?

The why could be puzzled out later, for the moment something was very wrong and that meant she needed to be here. Severus seemed to think so too. While Voldemort was lost in thought, Severus interrupted him. "We have time to make specific plans, My Lord. Assign a team and firm a plan. However there's not much we can preplan until Malfoy reveals his plans to us."

"Then get his plan from him."

"The boy won't talk to me, My Lord."

Voldemort was starting to get annoyed. "You're good at eavesdropping Severus, figure it out." Voldemort waved Severus away. Severus gave one last look toward Marian who nodded and once again shielded herself behind the chair. She closed her eyes and imagined herself reuniting with her body back in Severus' home at Spinner's End.

She beat him. When she opened her physical eyes again, the house was still empty. While she waited for Severus to return, something nagged at her brain. Voldemort had said Severus was good at eavesdropping. Based on what?

She didn't have much time to puzzle it out. Severus walked in moments after the thought crossed her mind and without so much as a hello demanded, "What happened? Why could I see you? I thought you said only Voldemort might."

"Might have reminded me of that before suggesting I attend this meeting."

"I forgot!"

"Well so did I!"

Severus huffed and stepped closer gathering her up into his arms and holding her tight. "Why could I see you?"

Without letting go Marian answered, "I don't know."

After calming down, Severus decided that since it was four in the morning, they were better off waiting until morning to go to the school. So he set Marian up in his bedroom and made himself comfortable on his couch in the living room. Marian tried to drift off to sleep, but she was feeling wired. So instead of sleeping, she got up, pulled her dressing gown back on and stepped out into the hall way.

She was expecting the floor to be cold like it had been before, but instead it was warm. There was some crackling coming from the living room and an orangey glow was dancing on the walls. When Marian reached the living room, she found Severus crouching in front of the fireplace and stoking a fire. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Severus looked behind him and said, "It's cold this time of year. It may only be for tonight but it's still too cold not to light it."

"Thank you."

"Easy enough. Made slightly difficult by the fact that the flew was a little choked."

Marian shook her head and sat on the couch. "I meant for letting me see that. You're right. When Dumbledore hears he will insist on two things: the first, not telling me. The second: he's going to insist on tightening my security. I'm not ready for it, but it's going to happen. I'm glad I get to know why."

"Security's already pretty tight. Don't know how much more we could do without disarming you."

"It won't help," Marian said. "I figured out why you were able to see me. It's my power. I read once that Elementals gain stronger power the longer they use it. It progresses to wandless magic eventually. I didn't use my wand tonight." Severus looked back at her again, this time with a look of concern. "I'm getting more powerful."

Severus stopped tending the fire and sat on the couch beside Marian. "Dumbledore is almost out of options where you're concerned. He'll have to disarm you at least, but if that won't do it all, I'll have to start watching you round the clock. Kreacher is great but ultimately not the same as a person. You could hang around in my office, the classroom. That was my reasoning for having a dog in the first place, no one has seen you like that since, I've been making excuses whenever anyone asks."

"And at night?" Marian asked as though she didn't know the answer and wasn't manufacturing the conversation to fit the subject matter she wanted.

"Your tower. Or my quarters. Might be useful to use my place actually. I can tell Voldemort you've been moved and no one knows where. Stop this notion of abduction in its tracks. You can't kidnap someone when you don't know where they are."

"Days and nights together. You don't think it might be…tempting?" Marian had been staring at the folded hands in her lap up until now. But at this question she raised her eye to Severus to gauge his reaction.

Severus happened to be staring right back. They looked at one another for a long moment. Then Severus reached up to Marian's face and stroked her cheek. "I knew Lily Potter when we were children. Before school. We were close. She tried to protect me from James and Sirius and the whole lot, but even her power had its limits. We drifted apart, she chose him, embarrassed me when I called her a dirty name. That was wrong, but I went on loving her. I thought I would never be able to love again after Lily died. I thought that was the end of my life. It almost was. Then Dumbledore asked me to help tutor you. Then keep an eye on you. Much of you reminded me of what I loved in her. That was until I realized I loved you for you. Then you got older. It didn't matter that you were married, it didn't even matter that it was Sirius. Whether you loved him or not, there was something between us. I had hoped someday you would let it all go. And then I could make you happy. And then you were gone." His face shifted from nostalgia to pain and averted his gaze, letting his hand drop from her cheek. But not for long. Marian reached for his face with both her hands and turned his attention on her again, meeting his dark eyes with her pale gray ones.

"It wasn't you," she said. Her tone was strong and factual, but breathy; there was an urgency behind it. "I never left because of you. I was hiding from everyone else. You're the last person I ever needed to hide from."

He closed the gap between them swiftly, devouring her mouth with his and pulled her closer. He kissed her with hunger and passion built up since the last intimate moments they spent alone together almost ten years before as student and teacher. Stolen glances, secret smiles, a brush of the hand. Suddenly instead of meaning nothing they were everything.

Severus pulled Marian into his lap where she straddled him. He pushed up her nightgown, snaking a hand up underneath and cupping her breast. Marian broke the kiss and moaned into Severus' neck, tangling her hands in Severus' hair. She ground into his lap, feeling his member begin to stand erect. Taking a break from flicking her nipple, Severus held Marian close and rolled to one side to lay her down on the couch. He pushed her nightgown all the way up and applied his mouth to her breasts while pulling down her underwear. He rolled her nipple with his tongue, lightly biting now and then, and teased her entrance with his fingers.

"Please…," she mewed softly. "Please…"

Severus obliged, delving two fingers inside and curling the ends to stroke the puckered spot inside. Marian moaned louder and arched her back. Moments later she screamed in ecstasy and spilled her juices down his hand. Marian's body buzzed with pleasure while Severus unzipped and freed himself from his trousers. A moment later he delved into her, sheathing his member into her and pumping ferociously. There were screams, moans and groans until they had both come and were dissolved into a sweaty jumble of limbs on the couch, Severus with his head resting on Marian's chest and Marian stroking Severus' head.

The next morning, Severus stalled on meeting with Dumbledore. He brought Marian back to the castle. And while she dressed, they talked. "You don't need to tell Dumbledore about the wandless magic right?"

"No I won't tell him. Thinking disarming you should be enough for him."

Marian tied off a ribbon around her neck, green, like her robes, and smiled at Severus' reflection as he sat on her bed watching her. But there was something behind the smile and Severus noticed. "Something wrong?"

"Something your other boss said last night. He said you were good at eavesdropping. I know you have history with him from the old days, but what did he mean?" She turned around. "Have you passed him confidential information?"

Severus sighed. "Not recently. Back in the day…I told you about my history with Lily. I told you there was some animosity after we fell out. I was so angry with my life, my parents, my schooling, my history. I joined Voldemort for those reasons. And I got so ingrained that I did something I have always regretted. I overheard the prophesy about Harry and the Dark Lord. And I told him. It effectively set the wheels in motion for Lily and James' deaths, which set Sirius up for being blamed. If you have any reason to hate anyone, it should be me." He stood and without meeting her eye again. "If you'd rather not let me in again, I understand. But for now I'm late for my meeting."

A half hour later, when the story was over, minus the fact that Marian was involved, Severus made his pitch to Dumbledore. "I've spoken with her. Not about the specifics but I did allude to some general information I might have that leads me to believe her safety is compromised. If you want to disarm her, she's okay with it. Not happy, but okay. But I think I should be watching her around the clock. Kreacher's been great, but she does have time away from him. She can locked herself in her bathroom or her bed chamber all day if she wants."

"What do you suggest Severus?"

"I'm sure you realized, sir, but the Slug Club Christmas party Marian was with me, in the form of a dog. She has a new animagus."

Dumbledore smiled. "I knew."

"She could change in the morning and stay with me during the day and change back at night. I told anyone who asked at that party that she was a guard dog for my office, makes sense she'd be around. Besides no one's seen her like that in my office, might raise questions."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "If I agree to this, I don't care if she stays with you in your chambers or you stay with her in hers. You will be together twenty four hours a day."

"I'll run it by her. See what she says." Severus turned to leave the headmaster's office. Something didn't feel right. He turned around again when his hand reached the doorknob. "You're not going to challenge my ability to keep tabs on her? You're not going to tell me not to tell her why we're doing this?"

"She's a 'why' personality," Dumbledore said plainly. "She likes to know the reasoning for things. The last time we withheld information from her she started stealing it from discarded newspapers. A change in strategy for observation this microscopic is going to take trust. Go get her agreement, and then you can decide on the details among yourselves."

THE WHY OF THINGS

Two months had gone by on a relatively constant schedule. Dog days turned into human nights and Severus and Marian spent their time reading, quietly enjoying one another's company. Although enjoy wouldn't be the word Severus would use. Existing was more the term. They didn't speak much. And the events of New Years' Eve had not repeated themselves. Psychologically speaking, Marian was holding Severus at arm's length and he could feel it. Not wanting to lose her altogether, Severus gave her the space. Until he couldn't.

Early in the morning on the first day of march, Severus answered a knock on his chamber door. He and Marian had stayed there last night so Severus could finish grading some papers. Really he just wanted an excuse to not have one or the other of them looking at the large luxurious bed Marian usually enjoyed alone and alternately gaze at the other person wondering if someone is going to say something.

Marian, who woke with the knock kept herself low on the couch, which faced away from the door anyway, and let Severus answer. It was early, barely 7 in the morning by the clock. She couldn't hear well enough to know what was going on but when Severus closed the door again, his energy was renewed as he strode through the living room toward his bedroom. While dressing quickly Severus told her what was going on.

"Seems Ron Weasley has been poisoned."

Marian sat up, suddenly completely awake. "Poisoned?"

"Twice. Potter brought him to Slughorn's office this morning, seems he accidentally ingested an old love potion by mistake. Slughorn fixed it with an antidote, poured them each a goblet of mead from Christmas. Seems it was poisoned."

"Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine, Ron's the only one who drank any. It was quick acting, so neither Harry nor Horace had a chance to sip after seeing what happened. I'm on my way to the Hospital Wing." Severus emerged, dressed, and finishing his top several buttons.

"Hospital wing?" Marian asked.

"Weasley's there now, but Slughorn's not up for dealing with the aftermath and someone needs to determine if there's going to be lasting damage or cross reactions."

"You want me to come?"

"No stay put, I'll change you if you want first."

Marian thought for a moment. That could just as easily have been Harry. She had to talk to her godson. "I'm coming with you."

Severus stared open mouthed as she stood up in her nightgown, slipped on slippers and her rose bud robe, and tussled her hair in the mirror before coming to stand beside him. "It's early no one will notice." Marian turned the handle and stepped out into the corridor.

Severus followed quickly but about halfway down the corridor, they were halted by a voice. Both of them stopped and turned to find Dumbledore coming their way. He didn't seem upset at the moment. He came closer and smiled. "I presume you've heard about the incident with Ronald Weasley this morning."

"Sorry sir, I just have to talk to Harry," Marian started explaining.

"Please do. I think Madame Pomfrey would welcome the consult as Severus is busy just now. Just this once, though. Once you're through, I expect around 9 at the latest, I hope you will return here or your tower, provided Severus gave you the key temporarily."

Severus slipped the key from about his neck and handed it to Marian who slipped it in her pocket. Dumbledore turned to Severus. "And if you would be so kind, Severus there are some things I would like to discuss. Walk with me."

Severus obeyed and while the men were off in the direction Dumbledore had come from, Marian was headed to the Hospital Wing, where she expected she would find Harry sitting beside Ron.

She did think mildly about the peculiarity of the morning. Then again there was so much going on she hardly had more than a few minutes to ponder why Severus might be meeting with Dumbledore about, in between wondering if Ron was all right and thanking Merlin it wasn't Harry.

When she got to the Hospital Wing, Harry was there with Ron. And he was alone. Ron seemed out of it, sleeping but not exactly peacefully. Marian approached. When she was close enough to speak quietly, she spoke his name. He turned without standing up from his seat. And then he smiled with relief.

Marian sat on the end of Ron's bed and said, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'm sure a number of people have asked already."

"Dumbledore and McGonagall already, but I don't mind telling you." Harry relayed what had happened with his old firewhiskey cauldrons from Christmas that weren't actually firewhiskey cauldrons that Ron mistook for a birthday gift, the extreme reaction to the love potion. How Slughorn gave Ron an antidote, poured a glass of mead, which was poisoned so Harry had to fish a bezoar out of Slughorn's bag and shoved it down his throat. "He was passed out but seemed better. Only he hasn't woken up."

Marian nodded and reached for Ron's chart at the end of the bed. Flicking through the pages, Marian said, "Based on what your said I think those chocolates were filled with amourtentia. That girl get them from Fred and George?" Harry shrugged. "That's all right. I'll find a way to ask them, they should be putting warning labels on those anyway. Antidote, according to…Slughorn or you?"

"Slughorn. I wasn't paying attention to what he was using, sorry."

"But it was a clear liquid in a small vial?"

"After he mixed it, yeah."

"Probably castor oil and Wiggentree extract. The shortcut way."

"Is that bad?"

"No, just lazy. Also sometimes it doesn't work which is why it's not published in any educational texts just yet."

Harry went silent and waited for Marian to sigh and replace the chart. "He's fine. Nothing is going to cross react. You thought of a bezoar huh?"

"Yeah I…ready it in a book once. Not a school book." He wouldn't meet her eye. Marian nodded, but she didn't press him. He was lying, clearly, but about what she didn't know. She didn't have the ability to tune in that much anymore.

"McGonagall is getting Hermione and Ginny, they'll be here in a bit."

Marian nodded, and stood up, thinking he was booting her out. Though out of concern that she might be seen by someone else or because he was upset with her about something it was hard to tell. She was about to turn to go, but Harry did have something to say.

"You have your special power right? You can do whatever, even if it's not a spell or it's against the Laws of Merlin."

Marian turned back and nodded. "For a while, yes. Eventually it kills most Elementals. Since I'm already dead, it won't kill me, just render me completely powerless. No magic, no nothing. Until then, sure, I've still got a few self-made miracles I can perform."

"Then why can't you kill him? I've realized that I'm not the only one here capable of ending this. Dumbledore's been teaching me."

"I know about your lessons with him. I know their content; he told me when we were on our way to get you this summer. Harry, what are you asking me?"

"I'm asking why you can't just kill him. Because you know about horcruxes and how they work. Hermione can't find anything about them in the library, but if it's something that secret you must know about them too. …why can't you kill him? Get it over with and things like this can stop happening. People can stop dying."

It was a fair question. Her condition made it possible for her to destroy him if she wanted, which according to Severus was something Voldemort was painfully aware of, hence his panic in trying to capture and handicap her. But there was something she could not tell him about Voldemort's horcruxes. A risk she could not take under any circumstances. Not even Dumbledore was going to tell Harry this part of the puzzle. It was a piece destined to remain secret. And for good reason.

"I'm sorry Harry." Marian re-approached. "We're not trying to be cruel. I asked Dumbledore the same thing once. But we have no choice but to let this play out. That prophesy has to come true. Not because it's a prophesy; because it's the only way to do this right."

"But why?"

Marian sighed again, laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

Back in her tower, Marian went to her bathroom, ignoring Kreacher as he went about his cleaning duties and stripped off her pajamas. Standing in the shower letting the hot water beat on her shoulders, Marian thought about the conversation she had with Dumbledore that summer…

" _So the horcruxes keep him alive."_

" _Not much of a problem is it sir? With my power I could destroy him and all the pieces of him in one fell swoop." They were walking along the sidewalk near Privit Drive, having opted to apparate some ways away in case of a tail._

 _Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not an option."_

" _I told you I can't die even when it's run out; why not just let me take care of it? It's not like the world will collapse if the prophesy doesn't come true."_

" _It's not about the prophesy," Dumbledore snapped. He stopped walking and caught Marian by her arm. Holding her hard he stared at her as earnestly as he ever had. "Have you ever wondered why Voldemort almost died on that night, when his power was supposedly at its peak and there was nothing that could bring him down?"_

 _As a matter of fact she had not. She assumed, for a long time like Dumbledore had, that the fact that Lily died for her son had saved his life. Now it seemed this was not the case. At least not the whole case. "Sir what exactly are you telling me?"_

" _Voldemort made an extra horcrux that night. He could not sustain another split of his soul."_

" _So where's the extra portion of soul?"_

 _Dumbledore did not answer, but the look on her face told her everything. She could not kill Voldemort's horcruxes without risking Harry's life. A portion of that soul was inside him. And while that did not negate Harry's intact soul's existence…there was no telling what would happen if she banished that small portion of Voldemort's. As much as she would like all this to stop, save some lives, keep people from getting hurt…it would be worse if she killed her godson like a sacrificial lamb. After making her promise to keep her mouth shut, they continued on to the next street, drawing closer to Privit Drive._

She must have been in the shower for a while. Severus entered and wrenched her from her nostalgia. Then again, her fingers weren't pruned. Either the meeting hadn't lasted all that long or it ended really abruptly. The bathroom door closed and while Marian could not see beyond her shower curtain she could hear Severus pacing.

"I take it your meeting did not go well?"

"He wants to talk about my position. As a spy. An informant. My opinion on Malfoy. The boy is a loss, I'm doing my best, nothing has changed. He seems to think I don't understand the gravity of what's about to happen when he's gone. That I have second thoughts about being the one..."

"Don't you?"

"I do but…I never said I wouldn't do it."

Marian peeked out from behind the curtain. "You're hedging. That is understandable, I wouldn't want to end his life to save that boy either, but Dumbledore is dying either way isn't he?"

Severus stopped pacing and sighed. "I don't want to be his executioner." Marian reached for Severus' shoulder. He was droopy, his posture defeated. "I left," he said. "As soon as we got into the gritty parts of why he wanted to talk I walked away. Went back to the office but forgot I had given you the key to come back here. Tried to blow off steam before coming up but…"

Severus placed his hand over hers and laced their fingers together. "I need you. I can't go through all this alone. Please promise you won't go away."

"Hey," Marian said, forgetting to hold the curtain around her and pulled Severus close. "I'm not going anywhere."

Severus met her lips, slid his hands over her slippery skin and pulled Marian as close to him as the tub would allow. She slipped one button after another out of his tunic and Severus srugged out of it. She pulled the undershirt over his head as he undid his trousers and slipped out of his drawers, socks and shoes.

He stepped inside the shower and pulled the curtain to cover them. Standing skin to skin with her, Severus could trail kisses on her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. The hot water hit her back and shoulders still, beating out her guilt over Harry and massaging in her passion for the man standing here with her. He reached between her thighs and caressed her folds. Marian moaned quietly, but it was cut short by her foot giving way, slipping on the porcelain beneath her. Severus hugged her against himself and kept her from falling and decided they'd had enough of the tub. He lifted Marian and she wrapped her legs about his slender waist as he carefully maneuvered his way out of the shower and laid her down on the cold tiles.

He plunged into her, pumping hard and fast before spilling into her and collapsing against her chest, huffing and allowing Marian to stroke his hair.

After a while they turned off the shower, and move into the bed chamber, making love again on the bed. As they lay there together Severus looked around the room, taking in her essence. The things that made Marian who she was. his eyes glanced over the robes inside her wardrobe with the one open door. He saw the wand she never used, sitting horizontally in a stand on her vanity, the iolite necklace she always wore which he had a portion of about his at all times. He also saw her wedding ring, the one with the tanzanite stone, sitting beside it. He knew she didn't wear it anymore. Didn't make sense since Sirius 'died'. But he also knew she carried it with her wherever she went. Suddenly he felt compelled to ask something he had been wanting to ask since the last time they slept together, but had been too afraid of what the answer would be.

"Marian what is this? What does all this mean? I could see if Sirius was dead, but he's not. And while I find myself to be incredibly convincing for the underage set, you were never swayed by my opinions even when you were young."

"Maybe you were right. Maybe I wasn't seeing Sirius' manipulations for what they were. I thought he cared. I'm sure he does. I just wonder sometimes if his search for the truth or a higher purpose got in the way of my safety, like you've pointed out on a number of occasions. It's not his fault, we are the sum of our experiences and many of his, like mine and yours, were not good." She was rambling and she knew it. Marian sighed and crept closer to Severus, resting her head on his chest. "I'm not proud of this. If we all come out of this alive I've got to make some hard decisions we're all going to have to live with. Truthfully I don't know what this is but right now it feels right."

"More right or less than him?"

"You're both right for me in different ways. He gives me the thrills I never got growing up because I was too busy hiding from everyone. He teaches me to not be afraid, that I'm stronger than I think. But that thrilling part of life is what gets him in trouble, it always has. And by proxy it's been getting me in trouble since he broke out of jail. And when we find ourselves in these situations I find myself wondering if he cares about the world more than about me. Then again, I'm not sure I am more important than the rest of the world and when you look at it that way he's noble. With you, you've always encouraged me, protected me, let me confide in you, maybe to the point where I'm a little sheltered, a little afraid when I don't need to be. But with you I know nothing bad is going to happen to me. You care enough to protect me, even if it costs you. You still do what is required but you won't let me fall because of it. Won't even let that be an option. Which is remarkably caring, but makes me question if being with me is the best thing for this war considering your part in it."

"So you're saying it's complicated."

"I'm saying right now I'm happy. But I'm not willing to let go of my marriage yet."

Severus snorted. "I'm not sharing you with him. I've won."

"Severus right now he's not even here. If this war ends and we're all alive, then we can worry about it."

Severus sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I don't know that I can do that. I don't know that I can let you choose between us when this is over. I might not like the answer."

"And I hate the decision. I love you both Severus. But without both of you here and knowing we're all going to live through this it's hard to have a decision right now."

Severus stood and went to the bathroom to redress himself, saying, "You're going to live forever. Neither of us will. Maybe you shouldn't be with anyone at all. Dusk is falling, I've got a meeting with Dumbledore."

"I thought you blew it off."

"I did this morning, but I can't hold it off forever. I told him I'd meet him at the edge of the forest under cover of darkness."

He dressed and left without either one of them saying another word.

WHAT WE LEARN IN BOOKS

Marian was following Malfoy. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but since Severus had spooked the boy enough to make him run in the other direction if Severus so much as glanced his way, sometimes not even that much. And so they were reduced to Marian tailing him in the shadows during daylight hours as a dog. Dumbledore might have disagreed but in recent weeks he had spent an alarming amount of time off the premises. He had his hands too full to notice that Marian and Severus were disobeying his orders. Severus himself was spending a lot of time away from the school ctually, often times leaving Marian to her own devices. She behaved for him though. She didn't try and retrieve her wand and she didn't go wandering the castle. Most of the time she would just stay in the office as a dog until he returned. Make good of her cover. Often times it could be boring though. And hot. Wearing a fur coat in spring was not something she would generally recommend to anyone who asked.

Malfoy had gone into the boy's room on the sixth floor. Moaning Myrtle was apparently in there, she could hear her. Marian would have followed him inside but that would have made him more suspicious. He'd seen her following him, but probably only thought she was a dog like everyone else. He'd been throwing things at her all day, a couple jinxes. She always managed to get out of the way, hide herself a little better, or let him get away for an hour and then sniff him out. Either way she couldn't go in there, that would indicate intelligence beyond simple Imperious curse, which he probably thought Severus was using on her. If she displayed critical thinking the boy might think she was a vehicle for possession. Like Nagini was to Voldemort. Then he would tell his master and Severus would be questioned.

And so she sat outside the bathroom in an alcove and listened. She didn't hear much from the bathroom: Moaning Myrtle talking with Malfoy. Malfoy was clearly having some kind of emotional inner storm going on. Myrtle was trying to get him to tell her what was bothering him, he kept saying no.

And then there were footsteps coming down the corridor. Marian stood, and peeked out from behind the alcove and saw Harry opening the door to the bathroom silently and entering. Malfoy continued to mumble to Myrtle how he couldn't do it, how it wouldn't work, he clearly hadn't realized Harry was there yet. Then following a moment of silence, she heard a whoosh, and a crash. Without hesitating, she ran for Severus' office. She got there within moments and not having time to change herself back, barked once, and loudly. Severus stood up and followed her as they raced back to the bathroom.

As they approached they heard a screeching Moaning Myrtle, shouting, "Murder! Murder in the bathroom! Murder!"

Snape crashed through the door. Marian didn't follow, but she did listen astutely. "You need the hospital wing," Severus was saying. "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we may avoid even that…Come…" He ordered Harry to stay put before bursting through the door again, Malfoy in tow, who was bleeding profusely from the face and chest. When they were away Marian rushed back to the office and ran through it into Severus' quarters. She changed herself back and slipped into the black robes she left draped over the footboard of the bed. She wasn't wearing a bra or underwear, her hair was a mess, and she was barefoot and she still ran back out, returning to the bathroom, hoping that Harry hadn't taken off. Severus might disapprove, but she recognized what happened to Malfoy. And it wasn't a spell Harry learned from a textbook. Or any book. And she needed to know where he got it…as if she didn't already know.

Contrary to her fears, he was still there. Watching the blood swirling in the water. Myrtle was still sobbing and making a fuss, but to Marian's mind that distracted the ghost from the conversations she was about to have with her godson.

"Harry."

The boy looked up and seemed pale and frightened. "I didn't mean to I swear. I didn't know what that spell was."

"I know. If you knew what that spell was you wouldn't have used it. But I have to ask. You read that in a school book, right?"

"Yes."

Marian sighed. "He'll be back soon. Answer his questions as vaguely as possible. He'll probably blame you, but he might just as well blame me, thought it taught it to you."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I learned that spell when I was your age. And I know the man who invented it. You probably know him as the Half Blood Prince. And only the two of us and Severus know that spell and what it does. Until now."

"But I learned it from a note in the margin of a book. That's where I got it. I never met the Half Blood Prince."

"A potions book I presume?" Harry nodded. "That book's been missing for years. Since last I saw it anyway. You don't have it with you do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Here's what you do. You lie, tell him you just read it in a book but don't know which one. Not a textbook. He'll tell you to go get your schoolbooks. Assuming he won't follow because he wants to talk to me without you here, you'll get them and hide that one. Do not bring it here, find somewhere to stash it. You understand?"

Harry didn't have time to answer. The potions master came back.

"Go," he ordered Myrtle. And she did. Severus then rounded on the boy who said, "I didn't mean it to happen. I didn't know what that spell did."

"Apparently I underestimated you Potter. Who would have thought you knew such dark magic? Who taught you that spell?" His eyes flicked from the boy to Marian, standing behind him, and back again.

"I—read about it somewhere."

"Where?"

"A library book, I can't remember what it was call—"

"Liar…Bring me your school bag. All your school books. All of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

Harry fled the room and left the remaining two of them alone.

"Why would you teach him that?"

"I didn't."

"Then he must have the book. You gave it to him?"

"You know damn well I lost that book in seventh year. It was one of the ones that got stolen from my room. We looked everywhere for it, never found it. If you recall we decided that it was just a potions book, you couldn't recall that there was anything terribly dangerous in there and it never responded to an _accio_ spell. Remember we figured it had been burned with some of the rest of my things that got stolen at the end of my last term and set on fire in the courtyard. And now Harry found it by mistake. In your old classroom. Never mind how it got there it clearly wasn't destroyed. Means we're both to blame here."

Severus sighed. "What did you tell him? While I was out of here I mean."

"I told him to lie through his teeth, give you vague answers and hide the book when you asked him to go get his books."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because then you'd have to turn him in along with the evidence you need to prove where he got the spell that could have killed Malfoy. That's serious. If he goes into a Ministry hearing for that, he won't come out unscathed. Not this time. Detention is better than Azkaban, which is where he'll end up if this plays out with the book in hand. Not to mention that's not a legal curse, not even a known one. They'll start looking for the author which bodes very badly for you."

"He is telling the truth about not knowing what it did, that won't change if the book is here or missing again."

"No, it won't," Marian agreed. "But after that argument he had with Scrimgeour at Christmas I would not trust the Wizengammot to make a rational decision."

Severus could not argue with the logic. "So, you told him to hide it. You think he'll put it in the Room of Requirement?"

Marian nodded. "It's close, it's convenient, historically people do hide things there. And he's familiar with it."

"We go in and get it tonight?"

"Sure. You don't have somewhere you need to be?"

"I'll cancel," Severus shrugged. "The Dark Lord doesn't need my presence simply to rant about how I still have no idea what Malfoy's plan is and haven't figured out where you've been stashed. Nothing's changed, I have no new information. I'll tell him there's a late night Order meeting, he can't prove the alternative unless Malfoy sees us and tells him."

Marian audibly exhaled. It was a bad plan, but emergencies trump routine. Harry returned a minute later, somewhat out of breath, carrying his school bag and handed it to Severus' outstretched hand. Severus looked at the books individually. While he knew that Marian had dutifully returned all of Severus' old school books before she left aside from the potions book, he had written in a lot of books over the years, it didn't hurt to check.

When he got to the potions book, _Advanced Potion Making_ , it was a new copy. Clearly not a couple decades old.

"This is your copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ , is it Potter?"

"Yes."

"You're quite sure of that, are you Potter?"

"Yes."

"This is the copy of Advanced Potion Making that you purchased from Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it have the name 'Roonil Wazlib' written inside the front cover?"

"That's my nickname."

"Your nickname."

"Yeah…" Harry hedged for a moment, "that's what my friends call me."

"I understand what a nickname is," Severus said bluntly. Marian sucked in a breath and caught Severus' eye. She knew the tone his voice had suddenly taken. And it was never followed by anything good. "Do you know what I think Potter? I think you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. What do you think Potter?"

"I—I don't agree sir."

"Well, we shall see how you feel after your detentions. Ten o'clock Saturday morning, Potter. My office."

"But sir," Harry protested. "Quiddich…the last match of the…"

"Ten o'clock. Poor Gryffindor. Fourth place this year, I fear…"

Severus left the bathroom and Marian and Harry were left alone. After a few moments, Harry said, "I did what you told me. I hid the book. But…"

"I told him to give you detention. He was obligated to do something, Malfoy could have died. I know you didn't mean to, but he couldn't do nothing. And if we had the book in hand it would have been worse. You could have been up for attempted murder, brought in front of the Wizengammot again. And I don't trust them."

"He didn't have to take me out of the game with it."

"No he didn't." Marian crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a toilet stall. Harry finally turned to face her.

"Why did you tell him? Why did you tell him about where I got that spell?"

"Because we both know the previous owner. He's a good man, a brilliant man, who made some mistakes as a student. If we uncover this whole thing top to bottom he is going to suffer for it. He's protecting a mutual friend from something far worse than detention, and I'm protecting you from the same thing." Marian stood straight and stepped close to Harry, unfurling her arms and pulling him into an embrace. "He didn't need to do that, it was his knee jerk reaction where you're concerned. But trust me, this is the best thing for you given the circumstances. Quiddich is important, I know. But that is a game. It's not worth a sentence in Azkaban."

They broke apart and Marian led the way out of the bathroom. Harry asked, "Will Malfoy be all right?"

"Fortunately the hospital wing is close to the bathroom and we were nearby. Otherwise he might not be. But the fact that Severus came back so fast I assume he's still alive. He'll need care for a while, until the wounds heal. It takes a while, even with dittany and diligent care."

They walked all the way to the Dark Arts classroom. The professor's office and chambers were connected through the balcony at the top of the staircase. Marian stopped with her hand on the handle. Before going inside she rested her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For all of this."

"I know."

She slipped inside the classroom and was gone.

Marian had a headache. She promptly put herself to bed until Severus came back toward evening. It was just before dinner according to him. But before heading down to the great hall like they usually would be normally, they went upstairs and stopped by the empty wall where the Room of Requirement stood. They brought a copy of Advanced Potion Making with them. Marian held it while walking back and forth in front of the wall, thinking that she needed a place to hide her book. Like she was sure Harry had done.

The door appeared, and Marian and Severus opened it and went inside. The place was a veritable junk shop. People had hidden all kinds of things over the years and this version of the room had grown to accommodate. There were books and cages and Zonko's products and more…only question was where would Harry have put the potions text? Surely not right up front.

Severus lifted his wand and said, " _Accio Advanced Potion Making_!"

A few books came zooming toward them from their hiding places and set themselves at their feet. One was a relatively new version with nothing in it. The second was older but clearly had some kind of goop on it spilled at some point. The third was clearly old and used. And upon selecting this text and flipping through pages he determined this was the one before tossing it back on the ground and set it ablaze with a jab of the wand. Another flick and the additional copies, as well as the one they brought along, went to hide themselves again. Marian and Severus returned to the tower without speaking and without glancing to one another.

FIGHT OR FLIGHT

Marian woke up to violent shaking. She had gone to bed early with a headache, however Severus was now jostling her awake. Bleary ad exhausted, Marian sat up from where she was sleeping on Severus' couch and came face to face with Severus. He was very pale and looked panicked. About as panicked as he could look anyway.

"It's happening, Marian," he said. He was rushing around, packing a bag. "Dumbleodre and Harry have gone to try and retrieve a horcrux, and Malfoy is going to be ready when they return. The Carrows have instructions to visit your tower and any other logical places to look for you. We've got to get you out of here."

"You're expecting a fight?"

"If things get chaotic we can't keep tabs on you. And we can't afford to lose you. There's an old lookout tower in the forest, head in from the center of the east castle wall, keep going straight you'll hit it after about a mile. Go there, stay there until morning."

"And then?"

Severus was done stuffing some of her things into the bag he was holding, so he knelt in front of where Marian was still sitting on the couch. He placed the bag in her lap, and said, "I won't say I can do this without you, because the truth is I don't know. I have to go with them to make the rest of Albus' plans stick. However much I may disagree with him, I do trust him. But I am scared and I would feel better if I had you by my side. But this is dangerous for you. I wouldn't put you in harm's way for the world. I don't want anything to happen to you. You'd be better off at the Burrow, with the Weasley's and everyone else. With Harry. You belong there."

"And Albus? What does he think?"

"He thinks we should do what we've been preventing you from doing for the last year." He pressed something in her hand. Marian looked down. It was her wand. She met his eye again. "Let you make your own decision." He got up and headed for the door, wand drawn.

"And if I can't?"

Severus stopped, pausing at the door. "Take my advice. If you have to let someone go, let it be me. I'm the lost cause in all this. It's time to give up and accept my fate. I chose it a long time ago."

He rushed out just then. Marian changed herself into a dog and with the bag in her mouth made a run for it in the opposite direction in the corridor. Up the way, down one other. Stairs, doors, eventually she made her way out a back door on the east wall. Heading into the woods, Marian ran for a while, until the ground and trees seemed to get a little more green. Her eyesight in this form was mostly shades of gray but there were bits of color. This was so bright it was almost normal. She turned, but could barely see a thing beyond green streaking across the sky through the trees.

She ran faster and after a short while came upon the tower Severus told her about. She changed back just inside the door, pulled on a set of robes packed in the bag, quickly, and hammered up the stairs without shoes on her feet. What she saw at the top through the window facing the school turned her blood icy.

The Dark Mark was set over the school. Marian closed her eyes and sunk against the wall, sitting on the dirty floor and collapsing inward on herself. This was a common feeling from many years ago. This was how he used to feel, used to sit, when she was a child. Every time there was taunting, some kind of accusation, she would find somewhere to sit and think.

What could she do? If she went back now she could be captured, locked away for all eternity. Voldemort could say whatever he liked about her after he took over the Ministry, inevitably. And what would happen to Harry then? If she stayed here, though, that made her a coward. Was that really who she was? Especially when she was the only person in this thing who was completely invulnerable. Severus told her to come here for her safety. Albus had hid her for her safety. Should she really, after all this fighting to be set free, take the easy way out? She'd been trying to take a stand for over a year. Something was always in the way. Same thing with her whole life really. She always had it in her to stand up for the right thing. There was always some reason not to. What was stopping her now, when timing was at its most critical?

Without putting a pair of shoes on her feet, Marian set out again. She ran the whole way back to the school, but got meandered somehow, as she found herself running up the main steps through the foyer and into the great hall.

She dropped her back and drew her wand from her pocket. It was a mess. Order members and Death Eaters, spells flying in all directions. Marian ran toward the fray, but only in time to hear some crackling from above her. She caught Remus' eye just before the dust starting falling. He looked at her, and then looked up and yelled, "Marian move!" she looked up and saw the ceiling begin to come down.

Maybe she was in shock, maybe she really did want to know the answer to the continual question: could she ever die? Mother from the veil said she couldn't but without finding out for oneself, how would she ever know for sure? So Marian did not move and let the stone swallow her up.

It hurt, that was for sure. She felt like she had broken every bone in her body. She felt like her nose was gushing blood and there were cuts everywhere. She felt broken. And then a few moments later she could breathe just fine, and a warmth spread over her body, stealing her pain and healing her bones. She was sore and in a good amount of pain still, but everything was in working order. She thought hard and levitated the boulders off of her, reaching up out of the hole only to grasp a hand. Someone was pulling her out. She emerged to find it was Remus.

"I thought you were gone."

"I can't be that gone remember?" A stunner hit a stone between them, breaking up the conversation. Marian looked around and saw Harry had tripped over Neville Longbottom. She rushed for him, but he was already running out of the hall and going after the fleeing Death Eaters, Amycus, Alecto and someone she thought she recognized as Thorfin Rowle. They were on the run and if Harry had stayed put it would be over for now. But Harry was not saying put and she thought she knew why. Severus would have been successful. But they were all taking the long way.

Marian disappeared through the door behind the teacher's table. There was a set of stairs there, one up one down. She took the down, eventually exiting the school through a side door and seeing the death eaters about a football field away, rushing across the grounds. And there was Harry, closing in.

But not for long, the Carrow twins, closed in and caused Harry to collapse. They were closing in but Harry managed to cast an impediment jinx. Hagrid was headed for him, with jinxes being flung at him from several sources. He seemed to be doing all right; who would have thought being half-giant would be a blessing one day. Severus and Malfoy were still running for the outer gates. They'd be gone soon, she just needed to make sure Harry never reached them or it all would be for naught. And the tragedy was, the boy would never know why. At least not until it was too late, Severus had once said. While she did not know what that meant, Marian was sure this was not the moment and she did not want to know the specifics.

Harry was about to catch up and launched a curse toward Severus. He missed, but Severus stopped, urging Malfoy to continue while he stayed behind. Marian was catching up but not fast enough to stop it. Harry started to call the Cruciatus curse, but Severus knocked the boy down easily before he could get the word out. Hagrid hut burst into flames.

Then the banter started. Over the din, Marian couldn't quite make out what they were screaming to one another, but it was enough to get Severus heated she could see. He started yelling about cowardice and Harry's father. She was just close enough to hear Severus' last, "Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed Potter!"

It was a warning. A piece of advice. Probably the last Severus would ever be able to give him, even if it was disguised as a snide remark. But then what else was new.

Harry collapsed again, this time from a curse launched from Rowle as he and Alecto and Amycus approached. Severus told them off, saying their instructions were to leave the boy. They headed off.

Harry took the opportunity to try and use some of Severus' own spells against him. Marian reached the pair just as Severus made his confession. "…I, the Half Blood Prince! And you'd turn my own inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…no!" Harry had made a grab for his wand just as Marian collapsed beside her godson on the ground, getting between the two of them.

"Kill me then," Harry said from behind her skirts. "Kill me like you killed him you coward-"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

Severus slashed the air with his wand, whipping Harry across the face with a curse and slamming him into the ground. From nowhere, Buckbeak showed up and sent Snape back a few feet with his claws slashing the air. Marian, after seeing Harry would be alright, if a little dazed, stood up and met Severus' eye. In that one moment held everything they ever had. The past, the present, everything that ever was and ever could be. There was hope and pain and love and loss.

Marian's mind was a steel trap, which made it unfortunate. Severus was not able to see what was coming. She launched a Sectumsempra his way. Her aim was very careful, she only got his left arm, but it must have been on the inside because it started bleeding profusely. Severus looked at her once more and ran.

Hagrid approached. "Hagrid," Marian said, turning back to face the burning house and the large man. "Can you look after Harry? I have to check on the others."

Hagrid nodded and Marian ran off. She got back to the castle to see the hall a mess and the Order doing as much damage control as they could, some of them. Others were missing. Moody pointed her toward the hospital wing where Tonks and Remus were with Bill, who was attacked by Greyback. The kids were there too, she saw upon arriving. The Weasley family.

Remus saw her coming in and headed Marian off halfway down the aisle between the beds. "He'll be all right."

"It wasn't even a full moon, how could he attack someone?"

"It's unusual, but if a wolf attacks people often enough he can gain a taste for human flesh and blood even without the moon. Bill will live, but he'll be scarred badly, and he might have a taste for undercooked meat from now on…Where's Harry?"

"Hagrid has him. Who else?"

"Flitwick and Neville, but they're fine."

Marian nodded and turned back. "Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Something needs doing. I'll be back though, don't worry."

She made it to the doors again, but the moment she was outside them, Minerva was approaching. She was a mess, robes ripped, face scathed. "Not leaving are you?"

"Something needs to be finished off, Minerva, I-"

"You need to come with me. Dumbledore wanted you involved heavily with the Order from the beginning. Now that it seems you're no longer in hiding we need to use that. Come."

How could Marian argue. So she entered the ward with the Deputy Headmistress. She sat on the bed while they discussed the fact that Dumbledore was no longer with them and why. That led into a discussion about how Malfoy get all his cohorts inside. Marian listened with intent so as to get the full picture, but she was also watching the clock. She didn't have much time to finish this after what she did.

Molly and Arthur came in and they discussed Bill's condition. Molly fought with Fleur about the wedding going forward, which ended in the women crying and hugging one another (a scene that may once have caused tears to well in Marian's eyes but now didn't even pull at her heart strings; perhaps her power was making her hard hearted). Then there was an argument between Tonks and Remus about whether they should pursue their feelings, at which point Marian's patience ran out.

"I don't have time for this everyone, I'm sorry. There's something that needs doing."

"I need you here," Minerva stated.

"And I'll be back. I'll meet you all either here or at the Burrow, this won't take long, but it is important. It was important to Dumbledore I think."

Minerva looked at her intensely. "And you can't tell us?"

"No I can't. Dumbledore has kept me locked up for a year in the hopes that I will not be captured and locked away somewhere to keep me from voicing my claim to Voldemort's throne and turning the Death Eaters' tide. That is what Voldemort fears from me. He also would deeply love to unlock my secret to true immortality. That is difficult to do without having me close at hand. Before he left tonight, Dumbledore's orders were to have me make my own decisions. I plan to do that."

Marian started walking but Harry called after her. She couldn't read people anymore, but she already knew what he was going to say. They had discussed that spell she used, that he used, the book, the Half Blood Prince barely a month ago. She had said she knew the inventor well. That now meant she knew Severus better than the boy thought. That she learned the spells from him. He wanted to discuss this from her point of view. But like everything else there was no time just now.

"We'll discuss it later, Harry," she said, turned and walking backward. "I promise."

She had claimed that was she was about to do was something Dumbledore had asked of her. That wasn't strictly true. He had asked her to choose her role from here on out. This wasn't what he had in mind, but this as the only way she could feel good about it.

PLAYING THE FIELD

The light was on at Spinner's End. She figured Severus would have to go home to treat that wound she gave him. Marian was pleased to see she was right. She knocked on the door, Severus opened it. After a few moments of his mouth gaping open and slamming shut, trying to find words, he grabbed a handful of her robes and pulled her inside.

When the door slammed shut he asked, angrily, "What are you doing here? You should be at the school at the Burrow not here." He turned around but instead of appearing angry he looked panicked. "What if I had…company?"

Marian hugged Severus. "Then I would have had to play the hand I was dealt." She broke away. "Speaking of hands."

Severus looked down to his arm, which was covered in a bloody bandage. He could have pointed out that it was in fact his arm, but instead he just sat back down in his armchair. "Nice shot."

"I had to do something," Marian said. "Just to make sure Harry knows he can trust me, he knows we're close. Did I scar you?"

Severus shrugged. "These bandages are soaked in dittany, hopefully not."

"Can I look?"

Severus nodded. Marian unwrapped his bandages and took a look at her handiwork. A slash right across the Mark. It was light, but it would probably never quite fade. He didn't get to it quickly enough. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you so good. Does it hurt?"

"What do you think? You know what this spell does as well as I do."

Marian nodded and stood, groaning at the stiffness and the pain she was still feeling from the ceiling. She started for the kitchen for glasses and some brandy. Severus called to her from the living room. "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just sore. That ceiling that caved in, well, it fell right on top of me."

"Good to know you're truly invincible. Mind telling me what you plan on doing now that everyone knows it?"

Marian returned and handed a glass to Severus, keeping one for herself. "I plan on doing as much as I can."

"And the boy?" He sipped.

"I tell him as little as possible about all this. Then I can start taking Dumbledore's place in the Order, not running it necessarily but in the public eye. And every now and then I can pop in and make sure you're doing all right."

"I don't need that."

"That's not how it sounded a few hours ago."

Marian sipped as they sat in silence. This was dangerous ground. She was not only risking capture, exposure, she was risking the lives of everyone close to her. And while she had not thought much about it lately, Sirius was on the line. It was important to remember that his being alive was still a secret and a valuable one. And now of the five people who knew about it, one was now dead. The pool of possible informants was getting smaller and while she trusted Severus with her life and, by proxy, Sirius', he was entering dangerous territory too.

She finished her drink and set the glass on the floor. "Here's how we do this: I will spend most of my time with Harry and the Order, getting things straight with that for a while. But now that Harry has all the information he needs to go after Voldemort, he won't return to the school. The Ministry's failure is right around the corner, the papers, and the school is not far behind. Hermione and Ron will likely follow him when he does fade into whatever background he can while finding and destroying horcruxes. You promised to help Harry where you can after this; I'll let you know when you're needed, when I can check in on them from time to time."

"And where will you stay? Where will you be?"

"Sometimes at the school with you once you're made headmaster, so the guard dog doesn't entirely disappear and cause you to have to create more lies for the other side. Sometimes working on something with the Order. Sometimes helping Harry, if and when I can find him and connect. I'll be moving around a lot."

"Why are you doing all this?" he asked.

Marian sighed. "Well, while I'm sure Dumbledore meant for me to leave you to your assignment and stick with Harry, I am not leaving you to do this all on your own. I'm not leaving you behind. You're not a lost cause, not while I'm alive. And I am going to be alive for a very long time."


End file.
